


Baby Don't Stop

by danigoldaron



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Betrayal, Fluff and Angst, Intense, M/M, NCT 2018, baby dont stop, long ride, taeten - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2020-12-20 20:36:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 37,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21062822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danigoldaron/pseuds/danigoldaron
Summary: I wrote this 1.5 years ago and the grammar and spelling were so awful I had to reviseThe Whole fic is written, This is the revised version (So the better version)Based in NCT 2018 era, Baby Don't Stop is an Action Romance ficTen and Taeyong are best friends, but what Taeyong doesn’t know is that Ten is gay. What would happen if Taeyong found out? What would happen if the whole world found out? You gotta read Baby Don't Stop to find out





	1. The Beginning

It's already 9:20 and Ten still hadn’t shown up. Taeyong taps his foot impatiently. His arms folded, he looks left and right to see if he can see any sign of Ten on his way. Is that him? No, just someone who has a similar jacket. 

Suddenly he feels an arm around his neck. He looks over and there is Ten, goofy smile and everything. 

“Man, where have you been? We’re going to be late for practice.” He gives Ten a light shove. 

“No! Listen to this. Eunjin asked me out again. For the third time!” He holds up three fingers. 

Taeyong sighs. “I don’t get why you keep telling her no. She’s obviously really into you. And she’s super pretty. What’s holding you back?” He’s inquisitive but teasing. 

“Eh, she just isn’t my type.” Ten shrugs. 

“I’m not convinced you actually have a type at all,” Taeyong jokes. 

Ten laughs as well. “Listen, I’ll tell you my type right now.” 

Taeyong motions for him to continue talking. They arrive at the company building and start to walk up the stairs. 

“I like short hair, doesn’t matter if they dye it. I like deep brown eyes, along with sharp cheekbones, and I like someone with a big smile.” 

“That’s a lot of criteria for someone to meet.”

“Well maybe I’ve already got someone in mind?”

“Wait what?” Taeyong wants to question him further but they are at the practice room where the choreographer is waiting. 

“Sorry we’re late, it’s my fault we got held up,” says Ten. He takes off his coat and puts his phone down on top of his stuff. 

Taeyong is busy thinking. Who could Ten be crushing on? He’d have to make sure to ask Ten later. 

“Do you both remember what we learned yesterday?” the choreographer asks. They both nod. “Alright, then let’s review and then we can move on. I want to finish this dance by tomorrow.” 

As the choreographer moves over to the computer and stereo to turn on the music, Taeyong pulls on Ten’s sleeve. “Who’s the lucky girl?” 

“Well-“ he starts, but doesn’t get to say anything else; the music is on and it is time to dance. 

5, 6, 7, 8.

—————•••—————–

“Whew, we learned over half the dance today.” Ten sighs. “I’m so beat. I could literally fall over and sleep, right here. Right now!” Ten points at the ground. 

“I know, you can go home, eat and then take a long nap. I have to do stuff with the company.” Taeyong chuckles. “Hey, listen, who is the lucky lady that has your heart? I gotta know. I need to make sure she’s worthy of my best friend.”

“I don’t know if you’d approve of who I like. You might hate who I like.” He shoves his hands in his jacket pockets. 

“Listen, I’ll catch you later.” Taeyong startes to jog ahead but he turns around. “If you like her so much that you won’t tell me who she is then she must be pretty special. You know you can’t keep her from me forever. I’m going to meet her eventually.” He turned around and ran out of sight. 

“You’ve already met him,” Ten says, knowing that Taeyong is too far away to hear. He smiles to himself before he turns to head back to the dorm. 

“Ten? Ten!” 

Ten looks around but can’t find who is talking. His head whips back around to face forward and he is almost scared out of his wits at the small woman standing before him. 

“Eunjin! Where did you come from?” Ten places a hand over his heart. He needs to slow his heart rate down. 

“I just saw you walking and wanted to come say hi.” She smiles up at him. “Oh my, you look tired. Here have some water.”

“Uh, thank you but no thanks.” He pushes the water bottle away lightly. “I’m good.”

He pushes past her to continue on to the dorm, but she is keeping pace with him.

“So where are we going?”

“We’re not going anywhere. I’m going back to the dorm. You are going wherever you need to go.”

She just keeps walking with him. “Well I’m going this way as well so I’ll just walk with you.” Eunjin skips along beside him.

Ten lets her walk with him for a while before he just can’t stand it any longer. “Listen.” He stops walking and turns to face her. “I, uh,” he pauses, trying to find the right words to explain that he just doesn’t like her, and it wasn’t just her, he just doesn’t like girls at all. “So, um,” Man how do people do this? “I think you are a great person.” He can see Eunjin’s face light up. That probably wasn’t going to help him. “Uh so, um you just aren’t my type,” he says slowly.

“Well what is your type? Maybe I can become your type?” Her hands are clasped in front of her.

Ten runs his hands through his hair. This is way too stressful. “Uh, um, so you can’t just become my type, it’s not possible.”

“Of course it’s possible. I can grow out my hair, or wear contacts. I can lose weight. I can be your ideal type.”

Oh god, she isn’t going to make this easy on him. “None of those things matter. Just trust me, the one thing that matters to my ideal type, you just don’t have it. And you never will.” He hated to be mean but it seems like this is the only way to get her to stop, and he desperately needs her to stop this.

Eunjin’s face falls. He can see tears welling in her eyes. “What do you mean?”

Just what he wanted to avoid, tears. “No, no, no! Don’t cry. It’s nothing against you, really. It’s something you had no control over. You’re wonderful, and fun, and cool.”

“So why won’t you go out with me?” She buried her face in her hands. Her shoulders began to shake.

What should he do? He reaches one of his arms around to pat her on the back lightly. “It’s okay?”

“No! It’s not okay! I really like you! But you don’t like me!” Her shoulders shake harder.

“Okay, um so.” Make the crying stop, Ten. “What if we go on one date. And after that you might not like me and we can put the whole thing to rest,” he suggests.

“Wait, what?” She looks up, her eyes wide and tear stained.

“I can see it really means a lot to you if we go on this date. So, just one date, you can see if you can change my mind and if you can’t, you have to let the whole thing go. Okay?” What is he saying? 

“Okay.” She nods quickly.

“But for now I have to go and you also need to go, alright?”

She nods again before turning on her heel and almost running away. Probably to plan their date.

He can’t believe what he had just agreed to doing. He doesn’t like girls. He likes boys! He likes one boy in particular. 

—————•••—————–

Taeyong walks into their room and throws down his bag. “Sometimes being the leader isn’t all it’s cracked up to be.”

Ten laughs from where he is lying in bed.

“Yeah, but you’ll never guess what happened to me after you left,” Ten says.

Taeyong sits down at the foot if Ten’s bed. “Hold on, let me guess.” He pauses to think. “Did you meet up with that girl you like?”

“No, Eunjin found me. And while I was trying to tell her that I didn’t like her I somehow agreed to go on a date with her.”

Taeyong is silent for a couple seconds before he bursts out laughing. “You’re joking!”

“Trust me, I wish I was joking.” Ten rubs his forehead.

“Well what are you going to tell the girl you like?”

“What? Oh them, well they don’t know that I like them yet.” Ten blushes. “So it’s not a big deal.”

“Alright, if you say so.” Taeyong realizes something and turns to Ten. “Do you need me to follow you on your date to make sure that you can get out of it if you need to? Cause I can do that for you man.”

Ten laughs, “Sure, why not? I’m prepared for anything at this point.”


	2. Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ten goes out on a date with Eunjin (trailed by Taeyong) and it doesn't end quite how he thought it would

Today is the day, the day that Ten thought would never ever happen in his life. Today, he’s going on a date… With a girl.

Ten shakes his head at himself in the mirror. He’s trying to decide what to wear. Maybe jeans, a t-shirt, and his favorite tattered leather jacket.

“What do you think?” Ten turns around and asks Taeyong, who is lounging on the bed.

Taeyong looks up from the game on his phone. “You’re going to wear that on a date? C’mon, Ten I have never seen you go out somewhere looking less than immaculate and you want to go out on a date in a pair of old ripped jeans, the shirt you slept in, and the jacket you wear literally everywhere? Nice joke. Now go change.”

“You know that I don’t want to go out on this date, I wanted to make myself less appealing.” Ten tugs at some loose strings on his jacket.

“I understand that, but this date means a lot to Eunjin and since you agreed to it, you owe it to her to show her a good time.” He goes over to the closet and pulls out an emerald green button down and some not so old jeans. He throws them at Ten, “Put these on and please, wear a different jacket.” He falls back down on the bed and starts to play his game again. “I think I need to trail you more to make sure you behave than to get you out of the date.”

Ten looks at him while he slips on the jeans. “You’re still going to follow me?”

“I wasn’t going to but now I might, and if you don’t give her a good date I’ll come and embarrass you!” he threatens without looking up from his phone. “You won’t be able to find me either. I am like smoke on the wind, untouchable.” He waves his free hand around in the air.

Ten laughs as he turns back to the mirror to look at his new outfit. 

Winwin peaks his head into their room, his blonde hair falling across his face. “Ten, there’s some girl at the door saying she knows you, should we let her in or is she a crazy fan?”

A little of both, Ten thinks to himself. “Let her in, I have a date with her.”

Winwin’s eyebrows shoot up, his face shocked as he grins before running down the hall. “Guys! Ten’s got a date!”

Several heads poke out of rooms as Ten hurries to put his shoes on. Taeyong follows a couple of steps behind him. 

“Hi Eunjin. Are you ready to go?” He asks quickly before she can take off her shoes, his hands already shoved in his pockets as he tilts his head towards the door. 

“See you guys later, I’m going for some snacks. Hope you have fun.” Taeyong emphasizes ‘fun’ as he waves goodbye and exits out the door.

Ten slips on his shoes as fast as he can, not even bothering to reach down and slip his heel in. 

“Yeah,” Eunjin says happily. She barely notices Ten’s grimace. 

“Hi, I’m Jaehyun.” Jaehyun walks up to Eunjin and offers his hand. “I don’t think we’ve met.”

“Let’s go.” Ten steers Eunjin out the door by her elbow before she can take Jaehyun’s hand, turning back briefly to give Jaehyun a serious look before the door closes behind them. As they walk to the elevator he doesn’t see Taeyong waiting. He must have already gone down. 

“So I was thinking that we could go to the movies and then maybe dinner afterwards.”

“Sounds good,” Ten says as he steps into the elevator. “What movie do you want to see?”

“Creatures of the Undead.” She smiles sheepishly while pulling her hair behind her ear.

Ten’s shocked. Creatures of the Undead is a gory horror movie. Not something he had previously pictured her being into at all. 

As they walk out of the apartment building Ten immediately sees Taeyong slouching against the wall of their apartment building. He has a black hoodie pulled down over his face but his hair is dyed bright red and contrasts brightly, almost glowing in the night. Ten can’t help but give him points for trying though.

He realises Eunjin has been talking to him and he tries to pay attention to her all the way to the movie theaters, occasionally answering her questions and such. He wants her to know he isn’t interested, not to think that he’s an ass.

It doesn’t take long for them to get tickets, popcorn, and for the opening credits to start rolling. Ten faintly sees Taeyong sneak in with a large drink after the lights are dimmed. He sits a couple rows behind them. All too soon Ten knows why Eunjin wanted to see a horror movie. During the first jump scare Eunjin wraps her arms around his so tight they almost cut off his circulation. He gives her a pat on the head, hoping it’s a release button, but it almost makes her arms tighter. Ouch.

He turns to look back and sees Taeyong snickering at the scene below him, if not right out laughing. One hand is covering his mouth as the other holds his stomach lightly.

Another jump scare and this time just one arm isn’t enough, she grabs at Ten’s hand and holds it tight, burying her face in his shoulder. Ten had been dreading a chick flick but at this point it would have almost been better. At least his left arm would have blood flow.

He prays for the moment the movie finishes so he can move his arm freely again. If he has an arm at the end of the movie that is; at this rate it might just pop right off.

Soon the lights are turning back on and the end credits are rolling.

Ten looks down at his almost purpling fingers before he turns to Eunjin and asks “So, did you like the movie?”

She smiles up at him. “Yes, I enjoyed it very much.”

Yeah, he isn’t sure what his hand is feeling is enjoyment, but he isn’t going to tell her that. “Uh-huh, me too.” He quickly stands up to free his hand. As she lets go he opens and closes it a couple times to try to reestablish blood flow. Bigger ouch.

“Okay, and where are we going for dinner?” Ten questions. He knows Taeyong is listening to see where they are going too.

Eujin stands up as well, “I was thinking of going to that new BBQ place that just opened near your apartment. It looked nice. Plus there is a park and maybe we could go for a walk after.” She does that thing again where she brushes back her hair behind her ear and smiles. Maybe that’s something other guys fall for but for Ten it just isn’t working.

“Okay, we should get going.” He shoves his hands back in his pockets and quickly leaves the theater with Eunjin trailing right behind him.

God, can he keep this up for much longer? He already feels winded. It’s only dinner, he just has to get through dinner and that would be that, he thinks to himself again.

Max 2 hours, he can do that. He looks at his watch as they walk.

Again he realizes he hasn’t been paying attention to Eunjin but this time she has noticed and is looking at him.

“I’m sorry, what were you saying?” He smiles down at her.

“We’re here,” she replies.

“Ah,” He looks in front of them. Sure enough they are standing right in front. He quickly opens the door to let her in first before following behind. They choose a spot over on the side and Ten sees Taeyong take a seat at a table directly behind him. Hopefully Taeyong is more inconspicuous to Eunjin than he is to Ten. Like smoke in the wind his ass.

He tries and fails to make small talk with Eunjin while they wait for their food. While they are waiting he has some soju and drinks a little too much. When the food finally arrives Ten scarfs it down as fast as he can, eager to have this date over and done with. He can feel his tongue loosen as he drinks.

He has to sit and wait for Eunjin to finish. While he waits, he looks around a bit, gets distracted, and drinks some more alcohol. He can feel the fuzziness of his brain that means he’s thoroughly buzzed.

“Did you have fun?” Eunjin asks.

“Uh, yeah I had fun,” he reassures her with a sloppy smile.

“So do you think you like me enough to go on a second date?” she smiles back.

“No.” Ten says shortly. He sets down his drink and stares at the last of the liquid as it trickles back down the glass. “Definitely not.” He looks up at her and sees tears in her eyes. If he isn’t honest with her right now there would only be more tears. Hers and his. It’s time to tell the truth.

“I still don’t like you the way you want me to like you. Plain and simple.” He shrugs his shoulders. Suddenly he feels a sharp kick from behind him. Taeyong had kicked him. But Taeyong isn’t going to be the one who has to live with the guilt if he lets this go on.

He watches almost in slow motion as Eunjin reaches for her glass and tosses its contents right in Ten’s face. He probably deserved that. He watches her cover her face and run out sobbing.

Ten sputters as the liquid drips down his face. “Well, that went well.”

Taeyong turns around, “Well? You call that going well? The poor girl threw her drink at you then felt the need to run out of here crying. I would not call that going well.” He put quotations around the word ‘well’. What has gotten into you? I’ve never seen you like this.”

Ten stands up before Taeyong is done talking and heads over to the register to pay for the meal. Taeyong gets up and follows after him.

He needs fresh air. Maybe that would help clear his head after all the alcohol. He doesn’t wait for Taeyong as he starts walking toward the park. Ten can still hear Taeyong berating him as he continues to walk.

“I still don’t get why you wouldn’t go out with her, she’s pretty, she has a fair face, she seemed nice the whole date. What is so wrong with her that you didn’t like?”

Ten has had enough of this. He’s going to tell Taeyong exactly what’s wrong. As soon as they arrive at the park he rounds on Taeyong. Stopping him dead in his tracks about a meter back. 

“You want to know what she doesn’t have? You want to know what was wrong with her? Let me tell you then.” Ten steps closer. He doesn’t care anymore. Why should he be the one in the wrong here? He likes boys and there’s nothing he can do to change that. He takes a step closer to Taeyong. “I,” one more step. “Don’t,” another step. “Like,” step. “Girls.” One last step, but this time Taeyong takes a step back as well. “ I. Like. Boys. And Eunjin isn’t a boy. That is the one thing that stops me from liking her.”

After the words tumble out of his mouth he realizes what he had said. He quickly covers it with his hands. “Oh God.”

Taeyong is just staring at him, his mouth agape. “So you’re gay?”

—————•••—————

Eunjin runs crying to the park. She can’t believe he had been so mean to her. She gave him a wonderful date. But he still told her no! How could he? 

She sits down on a bench to cry some more, her face buried in her hands. Words carry over from the other side of the park, and it sounds like Ten. Has he come to apologize? She quickly gets up and heads towards the voice.

But Ten isn’t alone. Taeyong is with him. She stays back behind a tree and decides to listen on. Ten’s angry at Taeyong. He’s taking steps closer to him. She strains to hear what he’s saying. “I. Like. Boys. And Eunjin isn’t a boy. That is the one thing that stops me from liking her.” Gasping, Eunjin runs in the other direction. New tears making their way down her face.


	3. Outing

Ten takes a deep breath in and out. “Yes, I’m gay.” He had told Taeyong already so he might as well own up to it. At least he hadn’t admitted his feelings or anything. Just his lack of feelings for girls. No big deal. Just turn, and walk away.

As Ten is trying to escape Taeyong grabs his sleeve. “Wait, this is huge, are you sure?” He starts to walk behind Ten, who is continuing to walk away. 

Ten looks back at Taeyong. “Yes Taeyong I’m sure.” He refrains from rolling his eyes.

“How do you know?”

Ten understands that this is all very new to Taeyong so he stops himself from making a joke about his anatomy. “I just know. I’ve known since I was very young. This isn’t something new that I’ve just decided and told you right away. I didn’t even mean to tell you,” Ten mutters and scratches the back of his neck.

Taeyong looks down in thought. “When did you know you were gay?”

Ten looks around them to make sure no one is listening before he speaks, “Stop talking so loudly. If I wanted the whole world to know I would have told them already. You’re the only person I’ve ever told about this.” Ten stares at him pointedly.

Taeyong covers his mouth sheepishly. “Oops. Sorry.”

“I’m sure you have a lot of questions for me,” says Ten as Taeyong nods quickly, his hand still over his mouth. “So, why don’t we go and get some drinks.” Lord knows he needs it, Ten thinks to himself. All that had happened with Eunjin and Taeyong had sobered him up. Plus, he didn’t think he could talk about his homosexual love life with his crush while sober. However, he owed it to Taeyong after dropping that bomb to answer some of his questions. 

Ten and Taeyong quickly head to a bar not far from the park. Soon they are sitting at a secluded table in the back. 

Taeyong waits patiently for Ten to take his first drink before asking his first question, “So when did you know?”

“I guess I always knew, but I didn’t put a name on it till I was in middle school.” Ten speaks quietly as he sets down his cup. His hand trace the condensation along the outside.

Taeyong listens eagerly. “Well? Tell me the story. You’ve been holding too much out on me.”

“Well, uh, I realized that I didn’t really fit in with the other boys. I mean besides the fact that I spent all my time in a dance studio while they were out rolling in the mud playing with balls. I always thought both guys and girls were attractive. But in different ways.” Ten hurries to take another big swing of his soju.

“And, uh, well. One day I decided to give a valentine card to a boy in my class that I thought was especially cute. When he opened it and saw that it was from me, he laughed.” Ten stares at his drink as he remembers that day. “Ahem,” he clears his throat. “And he showed the whole class. Then they all laughed at me.” He can feel his face betraying him as it brightens red with chagrin and he grips his glass tighter. He can’t look Taeyong in the eyes right now so he desperately looks anywhere else.

“I, I went home and told my mother what happened. She just held me and told me that I was different and that there was nothing wrong with that. But that the other kids in my class didn’t understand that it was okay if I liked boys more than girls.” He feels tears at the edges of his vision and he blinks rapidly. “And that’s when I knew. I knew that I liked boys over girls and that no one else was ever going to know so I didn’t have to deal with the humiliation ever again.” Ten finally glances at Taeyong to see his reaction. Taeyong is staring back at him, eyes wide.

Ten looks away again, before he continues, “But the next day when I went to school, everyone knew. I doubt they remember who I am now, but I came home and I cried to my mom again. The next day she moved me to a different school. And that’s all there is to tell about that.” Ten took another long drink.

“Oh that’s awful. How old were you?”

“14 or 15.”

“Wow, okay and what is it like being gay?” He asks, genuinely curious.

Ten laughs at such a silly question, “It feels the same as being straight, I would imagine. You have people you are attracted to and people you aren’t. It just feels a little bit more secretive because I can’t tell a person when I like them.”

“The girl! I guess it was probably a guy- that you said you liked.” Taeyong’s eyes go even wider as he points at Ten. “It was a guy right? And you couldn’t tell him because you’re afraid he won’t like you back?”

“Yes it is a guy, and I know he doesn’t like me like that. Plus I don’t think I ever planned on telling anyone that I was gay.”

“What were you going to do? Live your whole life alone?”

Ten nods without saying anything.

“Waaa, But who is it? You have to tell me that.”

Ten shakes his head. “I still have some secrets to keep.” His head is getting fuzzy again but he takes another drink anyways. “Next question.”

“Uh, we can still be best friends right? Like nothing will change right?” He looks earnestly at Ten. “Cause I don’t know what I would do if you weren’t my best friend.”

“Of course we can still be best friends.”

“Good,” Taeyong smiles.

Ten’s heart flutters looking at that smile. Taeyong is just so cute when he smiles like that. It’s like the whole icy exterior that he normally has just melts away. “Any other questions?”

Taeyong looks at Ten then down at his drink. “I uh, no, I guess I don’t have any more questions. But what if I have questions later? Do we need a secret code so I can ask you questions?”

Ten laughs. “No, just make sure that we aren’t surrounded by people. And if you have no more questions right now we should head home.” He stands up, finally smiling back down at his best friend. 

—————•••—————

Over the next couple days it takes Taeyong a while to stop being weird around Ten.

By weird, he would put his hand on Ten’s shoulder then take it off. He would stare at Ten and when Ten would look at him he would realize he had been staring and look away.

One day after practice Taeyong is lying on the couch taking a nap when he hears shouting from the back of the dorm.

“Oh my goodness!” “Is this true?” “OMG!” The shouting starts to get louder. “Taeyong! Taeyong! You have to see this!” Jisung shouts.

“You’re waking me up from my nap, this had better be good.” He peeks one eye open to see the rest of the team huddling around the couch. “Is someone dying?”

Everyone shakes their heads.

“Is someone going to die?”

They all shake their heads again.

Taeyong closes his eyes. “Then I don’t see where the emergency is.”

This time Taeil speaks up, “As leader of NCT you really need to see this, like now.”

“Give it to me then.” Taeyong holds out his hand for the phone. He opens his eyes to see a news article.

NCT TEN GAY?

Taeyong sits up as quick as he can, rubbing the sleep from his eyes before reading on.

'We have it from a source very close to the idol that he admitted to them that he is gay. The idol, Ten, is currently a member of the boy group NCT.'

Taeyong doesn’t bother to finish the article. Ten is going to think that he told the tabloid. He had said that Taeyong was the only person who knew. “Has anyone seen Ten?”

“He’s at the studio practicing,” says Kun from the back of the group.

Taeyong doesn’t wait for him to finish but instead hurries to the door, puts on his shoes, and is off.


	4. Trusted and Busted

Taeyong bolts as fast as he can out of the dorm building and down the street to the company. The only thing going through his head is he had to get to Ten before someone shows him that article.

When he finally arrives at the company building he hurries upstairs to the practice room. He looks in through the window. Ten is sitting on the floor drenched in sweat, absentmindedly scrolling through something on his phone.

Taeyong bursts through the door, “I swear to you I didn’t say anything.” He blurts out as soon as he enters the practice room.

Ten looks up from his phone to smile at Taeyong. “Didn’t say anything about what?” he asks.

“Uh, how do I say this,” Taeyong rubs the nape of his neck. “Are you sure that I was the only person who knew about you being gay?”

Ten tilts his head, “What do you mean knew, past tense?” He stands up. “Taeyong?”

“I promise I haven’t told a soul. But somehow,” Taeyong starts to pace. It would probably be best to say it all in one go. But how would be the best way to say it?

Ten comes over and grabs Taeyong by the shoulder. “Taeyong tell me.”

“A tabloid posted an article about you, and uh they are claiming that someone gave them information that you are gay.”

Taeyong is staring Ten in the eyes, looking for his reaction. He feels Ten’s hand slide off his shoulder.

“What do you mean someone posted an article about me being gay? You told them about me?” he takes a couple steps back. There is betrayal in his eyes and he looks Taeyong up and down. “I can’t believe you would do that. I trusted you!” he shouts at Taeyong.

“That’s what I am trying to tell you, it wasn’t me! You have to believe me!” Taeyong pleads with Ten.

Ten holds up one of his hands. “I told you almost 20 times, I never told anyone but you. I didn’t even mean to tell you. How in the world could that information have gotten out if it wasn’t me? It had to have been you. Maybe you wrote it down or said something when you didn’t think anyone was listening.”

“I didn’t do it,” Taeyong runs his hands through his hair.

“Why don’t I believe you?” Ten shoulders his way past Taeyong and out the door. Taeyong turns around to try to stop him but he is too late and Ten is already out the door. 

How can he prove to Ten that it wasn’t him who told the paper. The company of course was going to deny, deny, deny. Ten would release a statement calling it false news. But that wouldn’t stop the rumors.

All Taeyong can think about is the story Ten had told him. About when he gave the boy the valentine; how he had never wanted to go through that kind of embarrassment again. But suddenly he had trusted Taeyong with his secret and somehow the whole world knew about it.

Maybe he could get in contact with the company that released the article and see if they would give up their source. It’s unlikely but it’s worth a try. Taeyong knows that the only way toprove to Ten that he didn’t do it is to find the real culprit.

Taeyong hurries downstairs to the office of their manager. He knocks and waits for a response. He finally hears a faint “Enter.”

Walking in, Taeyong wipes his hands across his pants. “Hello. I am sure you have seen the article about Ten. Is there any way we can persuade the news company to give up their source, who gave them the information and maybe disprove the article all together?”

“Yes, I did see the article, the higher ups in the company have not yet decided the best course of action for the situation.”

“So basically what you are telling me is that there’s nothing you can do?” Taeyong starts to pace again. He clasps his hands behind his neck and looks up at the ceiling. “If you would just get me in contact with the newspaper I can do some research on my own.”

“I told you Taeyong, there is nothing I can do until the company releases a statement and gives us the okay. Just wait, with something this big I am sure it will not take them long.”

“Are they going to deny that Ten is gay or are they going to confirm it?”

“Why would they confirm it? As far as we all know, Ten is straight. He hasn’t told anyone else differently.”

Well he obviously didn’t tell you, Taeyong thinks. “Okay, thank you.” He can tell their manager is not going to be any help. It’s looking more like Taeyong is on his own. Off to the Magazine Company he goes.

As he walks he notices that some fans are following him. Ah yes, the best detectives. He can see them holding back with their phones trained on him. Looking around quickly before he waves them over.

“Hello,” he gives them a short bow and they do likewise.

“How are you all? Have you eaten?” he asks politely.

They answer in a chorus of yeses and of courses. Most are hiding their faces behind their hands or scarves as they talk. 

“I am sure you’ve all seen the recent article that was put out about Ten.” He shoves his hands in his pockets. Talking to fans on the street like this is definitely a first for him. “I have a mission for you all. So I need everyone to use their sloothing skills. I need you to find the news articles source. The person who told them Ten is gay.” He looks all of them in the eyes.

“Is it true?” asks one in the back.

“That isn’t important right now. What is important is catching the person who thought it was okay to say something about the matter whether it is true or not. Can you guys do this for me?”

“Of course Taeyong oppa!” They all chime in.

“I will give you guys 4 hours and meet me back here? Is that enough time?”

They all nod in unison.

“Okay, go.” He shooes them all away.

He loves his fans a lot and right now they are super useful. He knows that he wouldn’t have been nearly as successful in finding the culprit without them. Now all he has to do is wait till they come back.

He doesn’t know what to do in the meantime. So he walks, and as he walks he wonders.

How can Ten not believe him when he said he didn’t do it. Taeyong guesses that it’s pretty peculiar how the rumor had gotten out if neither he nor Ten had said anything.

—————•••—————

How could Taeyong have done this, Ten had trusted him. He was supposed to be his best friend. If there is anyone that Ten thought he could have told his secret to and have them keep it a secret it would have been Taeyong. But Ten guessed he had been wrong.

When he first told Taeyong he should have gone back on his words like it was a slip of the tongue or something. Ten can already feel himself getting anxious over all that is going to happen to him now that his secret is public.

Ten realizes he hasn’t even read the article himself. He quickly opens up his phone and searches for his name. There are now several articles about him and his darkest secret. Wonderful. The further into the article the more upset he gets at Taeyong. Everything is pointing to Taeyong having told someone or said something.

Ten still can’t believe that his biggest secret is out and he doesn’t even get a choice in the matter. He just gets to deal with the consequences of someone else’s actions.

He can’t go back to the dorms; he doesn’t want to be bombarded with questions he doesn’t want to answer. Or worse, have them all just stare silently at him.

Ten finds himself wandering around and eventually back at the park. He’s close to the pier and river. He walks over and leans on the railing to the water.

He lets himself just sit there in the peace as the breeze wafts his hair back. His eyes close and he breathes in. No matter what, everything is going to change for him. Whether people believe the rumor or not, they are going to treat him differently now.

Ten feels eyes on him. He looks around. Oh jezzs. The last person he wants to see is walking toward him.

Eunjin. And she’s crying again. Ten feels his soul leave his body. He really does not want to deal with this right now. Quickly, find somewhere to hide. Ten swivels his head around for a place to run to, but the nearest tree is a couple meters away. He’s screwed. He tries and probably fails to make it seem like he hasn’t seen her. Act natural.

But she walks right up to him anyways.

“Ten?” she stops at his elbow.

He finally has to turn around to face her. “Hey, Eunjin.” What should he say to her? How’s it going? How have you been since I broke your hopes and dreams? Good?

“Ten I am so sorry.” She wipes at the tears on her face.

“Sorry?” He blurts out. What does she have to be sorry for? She can’t change his sexuality any more than he can.

“It’s all my fault!” she starts to sob and leans her head on Ten’s shoulder.

Ah no not the tears again. “What do you mean it’s all your fault? What is it?” He tries to lift her head off his shoulder.

She sobs as she speaks this time, “I told the newspaper you were gay!”

Ten is completely taken aback. He looks around him in a gut reaction. “You did it? Why would you do that?” he doesn’t dare ask her how she knows, just in case she thought she was spreading a mean rumor.

“I,” she sniffles. “I was in the park when you told Taeyong and I heard. I was upset and told my friend about it. I forgot she works for a newspaper and she published the story!” Ten let go of her shoulders and her head falls back on Ten. He grabs her shoulders again and pulls her away.

“All your fans were writing such mean comments about me!” She wines.

“About you?”

“About the source! Me! They were saying such mean things!”

“So it was you that told,” he feels so stupid. He had been so sure that Taeyong must have said anything. But of course he wouldn’t have, Taeyong is his best friend. How could he have been so stupid? “You know what Eunjin, we will talk about this another time. For now just keep your mouth closed. Please.”

Ten hurries back to the company to find Taeyong.


	5. Breaking News

Ten has just left Eunjin. Who just admitted to telling the entire world that Ten is gay. He had been so sure it was Taeyong he didn’t even consider that Eunjin could have known something. 

As Ten walks nowhere fast he realizes he has no idea where Taeyong is at the moment. He pulls out his phone and tries to call Taeyong.

No answer. He dials again. Still nothing. Looks like Ten is going on a man hunt. First place to start would be the place he wants to go least. The Dorms.

He knows what he’s going to face when he gets back. But he needs Taeyong to know that it isn’t his fault and that he knows who really told the newspaper. Dang Eunjin, that girl is more trouble than he thought possible.

As he enters into the door to the Dorms he braces himself for the worst. A bunch of the members are in the living room talking but they all go silent when they see Ten.

“Have any of you seen Taeyong?” Ten asks cautiously.

A couple of the members shake their heads.

Ten doesn’t wait for them to talk any further, he doesn’t want to hear it but before he can leave Chenle speaks up.

“He went off to look for you a couple hours ago, we haven’t seen him since.”

Ten smiles at them before he exits back out of the dorms. Ten had said some pretty mean stuff to Taeyong earlier. It would be just like him to go and do something irrational and stupid because of what Ten had said. Ten realizes he has to find Taeyong quickly.

Think, think, think, Ten tells himself. His best bet is to be if he retraces Taeyong’s steps from the company.

As Ten exits the building of the dorms he’s swarmed by cameras and reporters. He does his best to ignore all of the commotion around him, pulling up his hood and hurriedly putting in his earphones. He just has to keep walking with his head down and ignore all the people crowded around him. The sun is just starting to set in the sky.

As Ten walks he starts to think about the day. It feels crazy, how could all this have happened today? He is no longer a closeted gay idol. Now he’s an outed gay idol. Would it just all be for the best if he just tells everyone he’s gay? He wouldn’t have to hide his sexuality anymore. Although being gay isn’t totally accepted in Korea yet. Ten wonders if his fans will hate him. Will people ridicule him for who he is? For something he has no control over.

What would the company say if he just tells the whole world that he is gay? If he takes the matter into his own hand’s and doesn't let the company control this one thing. He can just imagine the chaos, but the more he thinks about affirming the rumor the more confident he feels that he can’t live with himself any longer and keep it a secret.

He still doesn’t want any of the pressure or eyes on him, but that doesn’t change that he knows in his heart that he is gay so why pretend otherwise.

As he arrives at the company his eyes land on Taeyong standing up front talking with a small group of fans. What has he gotten himself into? Ten shook his head thinking about all the trouble Taeyong can get himself into when he sets his mind to it.

***

Taeyong has just gotten back from wandering the streets of Seoul. Of that time, he spent most worrying over Ten and the whole situation. How is he going to protect Ten from all the press and the backlash that he is bound to have? What should Taeyong do to lessen the pressure on Ten? As he asks himself these kinds of questions he doesn’t get answers, just more and more questions.

When he pulls himself out of his own thoughts he realizes he is back on the steps of the company. A moment or two later a couple fans come up to him. “You will not believe what we found.”

Taeyong shoves his hands in his pockets. “Do tell,” he looks at them pointedly.

One of the smaller fans speaks up. “So we went to the Newspapers headquarters and corner basically everyone who came out and asked for who released the article.”

Another fan speaks up, “Eventually it must have gotten to them that we were looking and so they came down to talk to us.”

“Turns out that she was good friends with her ‘source’ and the ‘source’ told her in confidence about Ten. So of course she published it.”

“Well? Did she tell you who it was?” Taeyong asks impatiently.

“Yes! Some girl named Park Eunjin…” the fan continues to talk but Taeyong can’t listen.  
How in the world had Eunjin found out about Ten? She had already left the restaurant when they had left. And Ten had told Taeyong in a park.

Could she have been in the park and overheard Ten? How dare she expose his secret like that. She said she really liked Ten,but it doesn’t seem like she likes him much to Taeyong. Especially if she was willing to throw him under the bus like that. Ten must have done a better job breaking up with her than Taeyong thought. 

He looks up to scan the crowd of fans that are gathering around him. In the back he sees a hooded figure heading toward him. Their eyes lock and Taeyong sees Ten’s hazel eyes. He has to tell Ten what really happened.

As Ten walks up the steps to the Company Taeyong can’t help but blurt out, “I found out who told the rumor. It wasn’t me and I have proof-” his words are halted as Ten holds up a hand.

“Don’t worry I know. I’ll explain how I know later, it’s quite the story.” He gives Taeyong a reassuring smile.

Suddenly one of the fans yells out, “Ten oppa! Are you really gay?”

And at that moment Taeyong doesn’t know what overcomes him. All he knows is he wants to protect Ten from any more humiliation.

So without any hesitation Taeyong finds himself yelling back. “I’m gay!”

When he turns his head to Ten all he can see on Ten’s face is utter shock and disbelief. As they stare at one another, shouting from all directions and the shutters of cameras drowns out any other sounds.

Then Ten is grabbing Taeyong’s hand and pulling him through the doors of the company building.

As they enter the doors Ten turns to face Taeyong. “What in the world was that?” Ten grips Taeyong’s hand harder in his worry. It’s one thing for Ten to come out as gay seeing as he is actually gay. But Taeyong is so far from the gay spectrum. Now he has shoved himself into the limelight in front of Ten. “What were you thinking?”

“I, Uh, guess I wasn’t really thinking much. That story you told me about the Valentine kept appearing in my head and I just, I didn’t want you to have to go through all that again. And this time you can’t escape to a different school. This time you are stuck with all that comes with this and I feel like it is partially my fault so I needed to help fix it.”

“By admitting that you are gay?” Ten is still in shock but he is also touched that Taeyong is doing this all for him. He is risking everything and his whole world for Ten by saying what he did. “Are you sure that was the best course of action to take?”

“Maybe not but now it’s too late and if it helps you I think it’s worth it.” He shrugs and gives Ten a lopsided smile.

Ten can feel himself melt at that smile, but now is not the time! They are in a huge mess!

“Um okay, so you need to go back out there and tell them that you were lying. You need to tell them the truth.”

“No, I don’t want to.”

Ten sputters and he can’t help but wring his hands together.

When Taeyong sees this he grabs Ten’s hands. “Hey, breathe. It’s going to be alright.”

“How can you be so calm right now? Do you just not realize what you just did?” Ten tries to pull his hands out of Taeyong’s but he just holds them tighter.

“Everything will be alright. Let’s go do damage control.” Taeyong gives Ten’s hands a quick squeeze before letting them go. They walk in silence to their managers office. When they get to the door they both take a deep breath before walking into his office.

As they enter they see their manager standing beside the CEO who is sitting in the office seat.

He speaks shortly, his tone sharp, “The both of you, sit.” He is sitting with his elbows on the desk and his hands are intertwined with each other. “What are we going to do with the two of you?” He is silent for a moment as he just sits there staring at them.

“Sir-”

“No. No speaking unless I ask you a question. First the rumor about Ten, then Taeyong you went out and blatantly said in front of reporters and fans alike that you are also gay. Okay, is any of this true? Because if it isn’t-” He doesn’t finish.

Taeyong speaks up before Ten can. “Yes sir. I can’t speak for Ten but I am gay.”

Ten looks over at Taeyong. He isn’t going to try to paint Ten as straight, no way. “Sir I am also gay.”

Their CEO pinches the bridge of his nose with his fingers and takes a deep breath. “What are the chances that you are both gay? My goodness what am I going to do?”

“It would probably be best to just confirm the rumors because, uh well, we’re dating.” Taeyong reaches out to grab Ten’s hand.

What is Taeyong doing? Is he trying to dig a hole for himself that he can never climb out of? Ten can’t do anything but stare at Taeyong in shock. He feels like his world has gotten turned on its head 3 times just today. The first time when he found out that everyone knew he was gay, the second time when Taeyong told everyone that HE was gay, and the third time right now when Taeyong told their CEO that they were dating.

It’s as if all of his wildest dreams have come true in the strangest of ways. His long time crush was ‘gay.’ And suddenly he’s dating him. How did it turn out like this? He knew that Taeyong could get himself into trouble but this was a whole other ball park.

“Well, if what you say is true then it is probably best that we come up with a course of action that includes you two dating. Wonderful. How long?”

“How long?” Ten asks curiously. His head is still trying to wrap itself around what’s happening.

“Oh, it’s only been a couple months.” Taeyong tells the CEO.

“Okay, while we come up with a course of action I want the both of you on lock down in the company building. No leaving, no talking to anyone but me and your manager. I want you to basically lock yourself in a practice room and not leave till we come to get you. Alright?”

“Okay.” Taeyong squeezes Ten’s hand.

“Okay.” Ten hears himself say.


	6. Whispers in Practice Rooms

As Ten and Taeyong exit their manager’s office neither of them speak. Taeyong still has a hold of Ten’s hand and guides him slowly toward one of the small voice practice rooms.

Taeyong closes the door and sits next down on the floor next to Ten. Only now does he let go of Ten’s hand, which feels empty without the warmth of Taeyong’s hand.

They sit there in silence, next to one another against the wall of the practice room.  
After what seems like forever, Taeyong finally speaks up.“So what should we do?”

“What do you mean what should we do? Taeyong you just told the whole world you were gay and then you told the CEO that we were dating. You seem to have quite the plan. I should be asking you what we should do.”

Taeyong scratches the back of his head, “To be honest I’ve been winging the whole thing. But I guess if I am deciding then I think we should decide on all of the facts. How we started dating, our first date, and such.”

Ten is exasperated he grasps his hands together and starts to twist his fingers.“But- Taeyong, you’re not gay. Are you sure you want to go along with this?”

“I mean there is no proof that I am not gay. I have never dated before, and I like girls. I think they are cute and pretty, but well I don’t know, I have always been more in my comfort zone with guys. You know?”

Ten did know. That’s exactly how he feels. But that doesn’t mean Taeyong is gay, it just means that Taeyong has yet to find a girl that he likes. “I can’t let you do this, I don’t think you realize-”

“Listen what is done is done.” Taeyong interrupts. “We can’t go back now. I think that we can say we started dating when we were preparing for this comeback. Things just fell together and we didn’t really go on dates because we were trying to keep things a secret.”

Ten sits on his knees to face Taeyong. “Taeyong.”

“Do you think that we’ve had our first kiss yet?”

“Taeyong!” Ten can feel himself furiously blushing. He presses his hands to his cheeks in an effort to calm himself down.

“What? It’s a good question. What if someone asks us and you say yes and I say no?”

“Taeyong, wait just a moment, okay?” Ten can feel his heart pounding a million miles per minute and his brain is foggy and confused. He presses his hands to the sides of his head in order to stop it from spinning. Is this really happening? Is his long time crush really discussing their first kiss with him? Is he discussing their first date? This is not how Ten pictured any of this happening. His brain is having trouble processing it all.

“Okay.” Taeyong stares quizzically at Ten. “What’s wrong?” He reaches out to place his hand on Ten’s knee.

“I just, never in my wildest dreams did I ever imagine that this would be happening. You saying you were gay and that we are dating. It all feels like a strange dream. Pinch me so I know it’s real.” Ten holds out his arm.

“I’m not going to pinch you.” Taeyong leans back with his legs crossed in front of him.

“I said pinch me!” Ten wiggles his arm in front of Taeyong.

“No!” Taeyong shakes his head.

“Pinch me!” Taeyong finally grabs Ten’s arm and pinches it. “Ow! Not so hard!”

“You asked for this!” Taeyong throws his arms in the air. Exasperated, but a small smile on his lips. 

Ten rubs his arm where Taeyong pinched it, “Okay. So I am not dreaming. Are we actually going to pretend that we are in a relationship?”

“Yeah. We are.” Taeyong and Ten stare at each other.

“I still don’t get why you are doing this?” Ten searches Taeyong’s eyes for an answer.

“You’re my best friend. This is what best friends do.” He says it as if that ends the conversation.

Taeyong speaks up again, “Now, our first kiss. Have we had it yet or not?”

“I have no clue. Don’t ask me questions right now. I already have so many of my own that I need answers to.” Ten still can’t seem to think straight.

“Okay so we haven’t kissed yet. Do you think the company will let us keep promoting our new song?”

“Didn’t I just say don’t ask me any more questions?” Ten looks at Taeyong who is smiling sheepishly back at him.

“Sorry. Okay.” Taeyong is silent.

They sit there in silence as Ten thinks. His life is about to change and this time it might just be for the better instead of worse. He’s going to date his crush, they would probably do couple things and go on dates. Ten could feel his heart beat even faster if that’s possible. It’s really settling in that this is happening. Should he tell Taeyong that he has a crush on him? Would that make the situation better or worse? He has to gather his courage to say it.

“Uh, Taeyong I have to tell you something-” he is interrupted by the door opening.

It’s their manager. “C’mon you two. We need to talk about what is going to happen.” Their manager takes them back to his office and this time the CEO is gone. As their manager sits they sit as well.

“So it has been decided that the company will confirm all that you said, the legal aids think this could be good publicity eventually for NCT as well as for both of you. We will fully support the relationship that the both of you have decided to have as long as you are honest with us about what happens. Some of the staff even thought it would be a good idea for you to have some televised dates or to go on some shows as a couple to put a more positive light on the whole thing.

“We know that there will be people who, uh, disagree with this all and you both need to be prepared for the hate you will get. This will be hard and you need to make sure that you don’t make any mistakes right now. You are right in front of the public eye, everything you do is under scrutiny.”

As their manager speaks further Taeyong gets lost in his own head. He just told the whole world he was gay and dating his best friend. He was going to go on dates with him and this was going to be a long commitment. He can’t help but look over at Ten. Ten’s face is a mixture of confusion and nervousness.

The more he looks at him the more he knows, if he went back to earlier that day he still would still do the same thing. He’s going to do this for Ten; for his best friend.

“Do you two understand?” The manager’s question pulls Taeyong out of his head.

“Yes.” He and Ten respond at the same time.

“Alright you may leave back to the dorm. I think all the reporters and fans are still out front so we have prepared a car to take you back to the dorms. Please don’t say anything till we release the statement.”

Ten speaks up. “What about the team, can we talk to them?”

“Yes but only them.”

They stand up and head downstairs to the car. Neither Ten or Taeyong say anything on the ride to the dorm.

As they are just about to enter the dorm Taeyong speaks up. “Are you ready?” he reaches out his hand for Ten to take.

“Ready as I can be,” They walk through the door, unsure of what to expect. 

When they walk in everyone is sitting in the living room waiting. As they enter everyone shuts up and the room goes silent.

“Well hello everyone, I am sure you’ve all heard the rumors by now.” Taeyong takes a deep breath. “We wanted you all to be the first to know that these rumors are true and Ten and I are actually dating. We have been for a couple months now.”

Taeyong looks at Ten’s frightened smile and squeezes his hand tighter. Ten looks over at Taeyong and Taeyong gives him an encouraging smile before turning back to the team. “Any questions?”

Lucas raises his hand.

Taeyong lets out a laugh. “You don’t need to raise your hand Lucas, just speak.”

“Have you guys done it yet?”

“It?” Ten asks, a little confused.

“Yeah, it. The hanky panky.” He winks at Ten and Taeyong.

Ten and Taeyong reply at the same time.

“No comment,” says Taeyong.

“Of course not,” says Ten.

They look at each other.

“Oh, they’ve done it!” Lucas says to the others.

“No, uh we have not done it,” Taeyong says assuredly, while putting quotations around the word ‘it’.

Chenle turns to one of the other members and asks “What is the hanky panky?”

“Don’t tell him that he will find out when he is older!” Ten speaks up.

“Didn’t Ten just go on a date with a girl not too long ago?” Renjun asks quizzically. Some of the other members nod at this as well.

“I went out with a crazy woman to get her off my back and she ended up telling the whole world that I was gay. And we will never speak of her again.” Ten says. “Any other questions?”

Johnny speaks up next, “Make sure ya’ll are being safe, if you need me to buy you anything let me know.”

Ten stands there and stutters while Taeyong speaks up, “There are children present!”

Chenle turns to Johnny, “What would you even need to buy them?”

“Nothing, He doesn’t need to buy us anything,” panics Ten, while Johnny whispers to Chenle ‘I’ll tell you later.’

Taeyong gives Johnny a look before trying to move on. “Anything else?”

Everyone else shakes their head.

“Well it’s late and we should all go to bed. Everyone to their rooms,” Taeyong hurries to try and get everyone at least started heading to bed. He knows he won’t be going to be sleeping much tonight.

As he and Ten and head to their rooms he hears Yuta whisper to Doyoung, “Should we let them still share a room?” Taeyong doesn’t hear Yuta respond but he does hear Yuta gasp as he is hit.

“What? It is an honest question.”

Ten is already in their room so Taeyong turns to them. “I know this is new to everyone, but Ten is really nervous about everyone knowing and so if you all could remember that, we will try not to shove our relationship at you as much as possible.”

“But what about you? This has got to be pretty nerve wracking for you as well,” says Yuta.

“Honestly, I am handling it better than he is right now.” Taeyong can’t help but think about how scared Ten really is. Taeyong chose to do this but Ten didn’t get a choice. “Goodnight guys.”

With that Taeyong heads into his room with Ten.

“Well that went well,” Ten turns to Taeyong.

“Yeah it went better than I had thought it would.” Taeyong sighs. He goes over to lie down on Ten’s bed. Ten is sitting up at the end and leaning back on the wall. “You okay?”

Ten leans his head back on the wall and closes his eyes for a minute before he speaks again. “I don’t know about right now but I will be alright eventually.”

“Remember you have always got me.” Taeyong places both of his hands behind his back.

Ten speaks up, “But I was thinking, should we set up some boundaries or something when we are in private? Like I don’t know what you want to do.” Ten starts to play with his nails.

“I mean we can act like we normally do in private, and in public.” Taeyong smiles at him.”Hey what were you going to tell me earlier in the practice room?”

“Uh, oh that was nothing!” Ten doesn’t feel anymore that it’s a good idea to tell Taeyong about his feelings. He doesn’t want to make Taeyong anymore uncomfortable than he probably already is. “Can you hand me my water bottle? It’s on the bedside table next to you. “

“Yeah sure,” Taeyong takes one of his hands and reaches it over to try to grab the water bottle.

“Nope not that,” Ten says as Taeyong almost knocks over the lamp. “Here let me.” Ten reaches over and grabs for the water bottle.

“Hey can I borrow-” they hear Jungwoo ask as he opens the door. But he stops suddenly. “Uh, uh. Nevermind!” He quickly shuts the door without another word.

Ten looks down at Taeyong and realizes what Jungwoo must have seen. When Ten had been reaching for the water bottle he had to reach over Taeyong and they probably looked to be in a pretty compromising position. He looks down at Taeyong who is looking up at him and he can feel how close they are. Taeyong gives him a sly smile.

“Shit.” Ten quickly pulls his arm back and pulls his knees up to himself. “I think we should both go to bed.” He is careful not to look at Taeyong so he can’t see him blushing.

“Alright, goodnight honey,” Taeyong gets up out of Ten’s bed and gives him a wave before lying down in his own bed.

“Goodnight.”


	7. Dream in a Dream

Ten is standing in a field of wildflowers. He takes a deep breath in and back out. As he looks around him there’s nothing, nothing but wild grass and blue skies. He looks down at himself. He’s dressed in a costume, a jacket made of red velvet and thousands of jewels adorning the outside. His pants were of the same fashion. All dressed up and fancy to go on stage.

Ten can hear the soft whispers of the wind. He starts walking, his legs moving through the long grass. Not in any general direction but just forward. Soon he is able to see something in the distance. As he sprints towards it he can see it’s a giant black swan.

Without hesitating he reaches out his hand to pet its beak, somehow knowing it’s friendly. When it lays out its nearest wing he climbs on it. One flap, two flaps of its wings and Ten is soaring with it through the air. He looks down below as they pass the plateau of wild flowers and are soaring high above the rolling sea. The waters churn, tossing and turning like it’s fighting. When Ten looks up at the blue sky it has turned dark and grey. Large winds gust the swan. Ten weaves his fingers through its feathers as he struggles to stay on. 

“Where are we going?” Ten tries to yell to the swan. He can almost see a small island appearing in the distance. On any other day it would have been a beautiful tropical island in the middle of the ocean but right now the waves are threatening to take it under and into the depths.

“We are going there?” Ten doesn’t think that it’ll be a good idea for them to land there. But the swan dives down towards the island.

When it lands the winds get faster and the waves get higher, crashing onto the beach. 

Over the howling of the winds he hears the shrieking of birds panicking in the storm. He quickly searches for the source of the sound. In one of the trees is a small cage and in that cage are two small Canaries. They huddle together in the cage,trying not to get blown around. Ten knows he has to save them. If they stay on the Island they will be swallowed by the storm. He jumps off the swan’s back and rushes to the tree, climbing up it to get to them.

The poor screams of the birds as their cage rocks to and fro in the wind, his hands keep slipping as he tries to reach the small canaries. Ten turns helplessly to the black swan behind him. “We have to help them! Help me reach the cage!” But the swan stays still in the ever intensifying storm.

Ten just has to help the birds. He knows that’s why the swan brought him here. He has to take them with him or free them from the cage. As he tries to climb the tree again he’s shocked back.

The tree is now covered completely in bugs and insects. They crawl, body over body, heading to the bird's cage. “No!” The wind picks up to such speeds that Ten can’t even get close to the birds let alone keep standing. He falls to his knees and clutches at the sand around him.

The bugs get closer and closer to the cage. Soon they are all over, crawling, biting, scratching the birds. Ten hears the bird’s screams get louder. He needs to help them he knows he does but he can’t, there’s nothing he can do. The bugs will kill the birds if he doesn’t help them. He feels with all his being, he has to save those birds.

With one more loud shout he feels the wind pick him up and throw him into the ocean.

Ten wakes up with a start. He is covered in sweat and unable to catch his breath. Why is it so hot? Without thinking he throws off his shirt that he was sleeping in. He hears Taeyong getting out of his own bed.

“Hey, are you okay? What’s wrong?” Taeyong comes and sits in front of Ten.

Ten is still reeling from the dream and doesn’t realize he has tears streaming from his face. “I couldn’t save them! I couldn’t save them!” The panic in his chest is rising to his head as he falls forward, his hands catching his face. 

“Whoah, whoa. Hey look at me. It’s okay. You’re safe.” Taeyong reaches up and grasps Ten’s face. Lifting it from his hands he uses his thumbs to wipe away Ten’s tears but more take their place.

Ten leans forward on Taeyong's shoulder. Tears pool in his eyes and spill over uncontrollably.  
He stays there crying as Taeyong reaches an arm around to soothe him by rubbing his back.

After a couple minutes Ten’s sobs decrease to sniffles. Taeyong starts to stand up but stops when he feels Ten’s hand on his own. Taeyong looks over into Ten’s eyes and he looks so vulnerable and small, tracks made by salt water running down across his face. Taeyong knows that he can’t leave his best friend right now. He might as well make himself comfortable.

Taeyong pushes Ten over and sits on the bed next to him. Lifting one arm up and around Ten to hold him. Ten leans back and lays his head on Taeyong’s shoulder.

“Who couldn’t you save?” Taeyong asks Ten causiously.

“The canaries.” Ten doesn’t say any more and Taeyong doesn’t want to make Ten upset again so he just lets him lay there with his head on his shoulder.

As Taeyong hears Ten’s breathing slow he thinks about Ten’s nightmare, what a strange dream. He couldn’t help but wonder if it was related to the stress he was currently feeling with all that happened yesterday. But he would think more about it in the morning. He could feel his eyes drooping as he slowly drifted off to sleep.

—————•••—————–

A steady thump thumping wakes Ten. Slowly he stretches his limbs and opens first one eye then the next. As he stretches he feels arms wrap around him and hug him tight. Ten glances up slowly. He’s lying on his stomach with his head resting on... Taeyong. Taeyong’s holding him in bed as they lay together. 

How in the world did this happen? Maybe he’s dreaming. Ten shuts his eyes again willing for this wonderful dream to last just a little longer. He takes a deep breath in and smells the wonderful floral scent of Taeyong’s t-shirt. 

There’s a knock at the door before it opens and just as quickly shuts again. That’s when Ten knows, this isn’t a dream. He’s actually sleeping with Taeyong and they’re cuddling.

At the sound of the door shutting Taeyong startles awake. He glances down at Ten and gives him a half smile.

“We really need to teach everyone to knock,” he chuckles to himself. “Are you feeling better?” he asks.

“What do you mean?” Ten sits up in the bed and faces Taeyong. He needed to get some distance from the overwhelming aroma of Taeyong. 

“Last night. You woke up in the middle of the night. You had some weird nightmare. Something about not being able to save the Canaries. Anyways I was consoling you and I guess we both fell asleep.” Taeyong gets out of the bed. He takes a moment to stretch his arms above his head, as he does his shirt rises and Ten has to look away. He can feel himself blushing.

“Did I say anything else?” Ten also gets out of the bed.

“Nope.” Taeyong lays back down on his own bed.

Ten takes a moment to gather all of his stuff to take a shower. “Hey you want to take a shower?” He gets a glance at Taeyong’s blushing face, “On the other hand it’s probably better if we don’t. What would the team think?” He tries to lighten the mood with his joke.

After Ten heads to the bathroom Mark comes into the room and sits on the end of Taeyong’s bed.

“You know everyone in this house needs to start knocking before they enter.”

“Yeah you’re telling me. I don’t want to walk in on you guys. No offense.” Mark laughs.

“None taken, what did you want to talk with me about?” asks Taeyong.

“Uh, the company released their statement and I thought you would want to know. They’ll probably call you in a bit to talk everything through with you and Ten.” Mark passes Taeyong his phone. “I am happy for you guys by the way.” He gives Taeyong a grin.

“Thanks man.” Taeyong returns the smile. “Make sure you tell Ten that.”

Taeyong starts reading the article. It basically says that the company heard about rumors between two of their male idols having relations. They are going to confirm the rumors and that they are in full support of Taeyong’s and Ten’s relationship. As Taeyong reads on into the comments, that’s where things get bad.

There are some people that are in support of them but a lot of people are criticizing Taeyong and Ten as well as threatening them. Taeyong feels his heart sink as he reads on. He can’t let Ten see this. Especially not after the dream Ten had last night. Taeyong knows it has to be related. But how? There’s no way it isn’t. Taeyong’s never seen Ten have a nightmare like that. Let alone a nightmare at all.

“Those who are awake have been trying to report the threats.” Mark assures Taeyong.

“Tell them thanks for me. I need to talk to Ten.” Right on cue Ten walks in with a towel wrapped around himself.

“Hey what’s up Mark?” He smiles.

“Nothing much. I was just heading to get some food.” Mark quickly steps out of the room.

Ten heads over to the dresser and starts to grab some sweats and a t-shirt.

Taeyong’s about to tell Ten when his phone starts buzzing at his bedside table. It’s their manager. He needs to take this call. “I’ll be right back.”

Ten nods at him as Taeyong exits the room. While he was in the shower he had started to remember his nightmare. But he still isn’t able to make any more sense of it than when he had been having the dream. He also doesn’t know why he got so emotional about it. Maybe he should look up the meanings of dreams. He’d have to do that later. Taeyong’s coming back into the room.

“What did the manager say?” Ten asks as he slips on his shirt. 

“Well you know how we were going to head to Ukraine to film the music video. They still want us to do that but they are going to make it a publicity thing and we are going to go on a date while we are there. They also want us to do a vlive today and talk about our relationship. So we need to head to the company to get ready.” Taeyong smiles at Ten. “Are you okay with that?”

Ten nods in response. “You know there is still time for you to get out. You could-” he stops when he sees Taeyong shaking his head at him. “Why not?”

Teayong stands up and walks over to Ten, “The company released the statement this morning. Plus, how many times do I need to keep telling you. I am not going to let you go through this alone. I know that your dream had something to do with all that’s going on. Ten, last night,” Taeyong takes a step closer to Ten and reaches out his hand to put it on Ten’s shoulder. “I have never seen you look so scared.”

Ten doesn’t trust his voice. It feels like he has a frog stuck in his throat. He just stares into Taeyong’s eyes. How could someone do so much for him? Taeyong doesn’t need to do this, yet he’s the one taking all of the first steps forward. Ten feels himself fall more in love with Taeyong at that moment. This man who comforts him when he has bad dreams, who tells the whole world he’s gay so his best friend doesn’t have to face it all alone.

But falling in love with Taeyong is dangerous. Ten has to remind himself that even though Taeyong is going to be his boyfriend, it’s all pretend. Taeyong isn’t gay. He doesn’t love Ten the way Ten loves him. He has to make sure he remembers that before he does something he might regret.

Ten takes a step back from Taeyong. “Uh, well, let’s go then.” He gives Taeyong a smile before heading through the door.


	8. VLive

Ten and Taeyong ride in the car to the company in silence. Ten is too nervous to say anything.

As they arrive at the company Taeyong can see the swarm of reporters and fans gathering around the front of the building, just waiting to get a shot of Taeyong and Ten. The driver doesn’t even go near the front but instead pulls around back to let them into the building.

When they get in the building they quickly head up to their manager’s office.

“Now this vlive was originally going to be in a couple days and it was going to be about your comeback. We still want it to be about the comeback and fun but this is also a good opportunity for the both of you to answer any questions people might have about you two. We’ll give you as much time as you want but try to at least do an hour.” 

Ten and Taeyong both nod. Taeyong can see Ten reach up and grab his necklace. He always wore this black corded necklace with a pendant on it.

Without saying a word as they walk Taeyong reaches up and grabs one of Ten’s hands to give it a squeeze. Ten realizes what he had been doing and quickly drops the necklace back in his shirt.

“I’ve always wondered. Where did you get that necklace from?” Taeyong asks curiously.

But before Ten can answer they are both being swept off on their separate ways to get their makeup done.

Ten feels himself start to panic about everything. He hasn’t been on the internet yet, but while he is having his hair done he opens up his phone to the article the company had put out. All he sees are lines and lines of hateful comments. There are some supportive comments here and there but most are awful. Ten quickly shuts off his phone and has to calm his racing heart. Soon without realizing it he is pulling out the necklace and is playing with the charm again.

As he waits for Taeyong in the studio he can’t help but start pacing.

It’s not long after he started that he feels a hand on his shoulder. Taeyong’s face is also full of worry. “What’s the matter?”

“I just- Taeyong.” Ten takes a deep breath.

“If you are going to suggest I back out again just forget about it. It’s not happening.”

“But,” Ten is still unconsciously fiddling with the necklace. “I don’t think you know how bad it is going to be.”

“Oh I think I do. Which is why I can’t let you face it by yourself.” Taeyong reaches up to grasp both of Ten’s hands in his own. Effectively pulling his hands away from the necklace.

“But-” Ten starts but Taeyong cuts him off.

“Stop trying to push me away.”

Neither of them say a word after that as they stare into one another’s eyes, trying to tell each other all that they couldn’t or wouldn’t say out loud.

Their manager pokes his head in, “You guys are good to start.” He sees Ten and Taeyong’s intertwined hands and quickly ducks back out.

Taeyong pulls Ten over to where the phone is set up. “Don’t worry. We will just act like we normally do. You ready?”

Ten just nods back.

Taeyong has to let go of Ten’s hands to start the vLive.

“Hello,” Taeyong says into the camera. “Hello everyone!” he gives a small wave.

Ten’s eyes still haven’t left Taeyong, even if he wanted to he’s too scared to look at the comments.

Taeyong reaches forward into a bag Ten hadn’t seen. He quickly shows it to Ten. Inside is a bunch of different sweets and treats for them.

Taeyong puts the bag back down and goes back to reading the comments. Under the table he rests his hand on Ten’s thigh.

Great, now not only is his heart beating fast because he’s so worried but now it’s trying to win a Guinness world record for fastest heartbeat.

But Taeyong putting his hand on Ten’s thigh helps pull him out of his trance and he’s able to look at the camera. “Hi,” he can hear the breathlessness in his voice and tries again a little more firmly. “Hi.”

“Lets introduce ourselves. Hello, I am NCT Leader Taeyong.” Taeyong gives the camera a small bow.

“Hello, I am NCT’s Ten.” Ten manages to blurt out.

Taeyong is still reading comments while Ten leans back in his seat. “Oh, yes.” He turns to Ten and smiles, “The fans say that your hair looks really nice today and I agree.”

This triggers a small smile on Ten’s face. “All of you have a biased opinion.”

Taeyong’s smile gets bigger. He shrugs, “You’re right,” he turns back to reading the comments. “Ten listens to all kinds of music. Ten turn on one of your songs.”

“Ah,” Ten pulls out his phone. “I have been listening to this song by Echae en Route called Uneasy Romance.” He starts to play the song and sets his phone down on the table.

“We also have sweets.” Taeyong takes out some of the treats from the bag and sets them on the table.”

Ten points at one of the bags, “What is this one?”

“Ah, this one?” Taeyong picks up the wrapping and Ten nods. “I am not sure. You want to try it?” Ten nods again.

Taeyong spends a moment to rip open the packaging. Inside is a couple of small chocolates. Taeyong takes a couple of them and offers them to Ten.

When Ten tries to grab them Taeyong pulls them away. “Ah.” Ten looks at the camera before looking back at Taeyong. He hesitantly opens his mouth and Taeyong feeds the chocolates to him.

“How does it taste? Is it good?” Taeyong is grinning from ear to ear. Probably at the blush that is slowly working its way across Ten’s face.

“Yeah, it is really rich.”

“I can’t read this, what does it say?” Taeyong asks. He passes the package to Ten and grabs some of the chocolate to put in his own mouth. He leans over Ten as Ten tries to read the description. Their shoulders are crossed and lightly touching.

“That’s not in any language I know.” Ten laughs and passes it back to Taeyong.

Ten reaches out and grabs what looks like some macaroons.

He reads the description. “This is English.” He reads on.

Taeyong watches him. Ten is acting more and more like he normally did.

“Here try one.” Ten takes one of the Macaroons out and holds it out. Taeyong opens his mouth and waits.

Ten quickly puts the macaroon in Taeyong’s mouth. Taeyong can’t eat the whole thing in one bite and has to pull it back out after he takes a small bite. “Oh it’s good.” He offers his to Ten but he already has his own in his hands.

The song changes to a more upbeat song. “Oh, this is Havana by Camila Cabello.” Taeyong says. “Ten, you should show them a dance.”

Ten gives a short chuckle before shaking his head. “I don’t know.”

“Please Ten!” Taeyong turns to the phone. “All of the comments want you to dance.”

Ten stands up. “Okay hold on,” he pushes down his pant legs. “This song is very sexy.” He shakes his head as he walks over to give himself space.

As he starts to dance Taeyong decides to start shouting encouragement. “Yes! Whooo!”

Ten has to put his face in his hands to hide his blush. He’s doing a sexy dance in front of his crush. Is there any way for him not to blush?

He stands up straight and comes over to Taeyong to take the camera from him. “Now it’s your turn.” He waves Taeyong out to the floor.

Taeyong does a couple moves and some hip rolls before coming back over to Ten and taking the camera.

They sit back down and Taeyong leans forward again to read the comments. “Ah, yes.” He turns to Ten and reaches his arm to lay on the back of Ten’s chair. “They want to know about us.”

Ten, who has just put some more chocolate in his mouth motions for Taeyong to continue. Although he is scared. He should have listened to Taeyong when he wanted to plan all this stuff out. He leans forward so he can also read some of the comments.

When did you start dating?

Taeyong speaks up, “We started dating exclusively around Halloween of last year. Something just connected between us.”

Have you kissed yet?

“No, we want to take our relationship slow. This is a first for both of us.” Ten says. It sure is a first for both of them but in different ways.

What was your first date?

Taeyong looks down and grins. He looks back up and turns to Ten. He and Ten looked at one another as Taeyong answered. “Well, it was the seventeenth of September. We went rollerblading; which I don’t know how to do so I fell a lot. And then we went out to dinner. After that we went stargazing.”

Ten’s shocked for a moment, because Taeyong’s telling the truth. They had gone rollerblading and Taeyong had fallen a lot. They hadn’t been rollerblading since because Taeyong had said he looked stupid flailing his arms and legs around trying to walk on wheels. Which he had but Ten didn’t tell him that. Afterwards they had gone to dinner but it was more like meat and drinks rather than something noteworthy. In the middle they had challenged each other to a drinking competition. They had gotten so drunk that on their way home they went into the park and ended up collapsing there till they sobered up. Which coincidentally led to them drunk stargazing.

Ten can’t help but laugh at the memory. He can’t believe Taeyong remembers the exact date. 

When he looks back at the screen, that’s when the hate comments start to come in.

You both ought to be ashamed of yourselves

Disgusting

HOMO SHIT

Burn in hell

Throw yourselves out with the trash

There are many many more comments that say the same things. That they should die, or that they should be ashamed to show their faces. But Ten doesn’t care to read anymore.

He’s appalled. The gall that people have to comment such awful things. Taeyong doesn’t deserve to read all these comments directed at him. And Ten doesn’t want to read them because some part of him believed them. He wishes he could go back to the days when no one knew.

What’s done is done. And he isn’t going to let them drag him through the mud while he sits back and watches. Ten feels tears prick at the edge of his vision. He needs to go. He can’t let them know how much the comments hurt.

“I’m sorry. I will be back in a moment.” He tries to stand up and leave but Taeyong has a hold of his sleeve.

Ten looks back at Taeyong. He’s pleading with Taeyong to just let him go.

Taeyong isn’t just about to let his best friend go cry in some corner. He stands up and pulls Ten into a hug. It doesn’t matter that everyone can see them. His best friend is in pain and he isn’t going to let that slide. He rubs small circles in Ten’s back to help calm him down. Ten tries to hold back his tears.

“We don’t have to do this any longer. Let's say our goodbyes and end the live okay?” Taeyong whispers into Ten’s ear. Ten doesn’t say anything back but nods.

They both sit back down in front of the camera.

“It’s time for us to go. Goodbye.” Taeyong says as he waves and sees Ten do the same out of the corner of his eye. He reaches forward and presses the stop button on the phone.

Once the camera is off both Ten and Taeyong let out a sigh.

“Well that went well,” Taeyong turns to Ten.

“Hey, that’s my line.” He grins a little.

Taeyong reaches up to ruffle Ten’s hair. “Are you okay?” His hand lingers for a moment at the back of Ten’s neck before it falls down his back. 

“Yeah, I’ll be fine. I am so sorry that they were writing those things.”

“You don’t have to be sorry for them. You can’t control what they do.” Taeyong is concerned. He can’t believe that Ten is trying to blame himself for what others were saying about him. That’s not right.

“But it is my fault.”

“Whoah, is that what you think? Ten, none of that is your fault. You are gay not diseased with something. You’re not contagious. In no way is what others say your fault.”

“If it wasn’t for me they wouldn’t be saying those things about you though.”

Taeyong lets out a small chuckle. “Remember I chose this? Because they choose to say mean things about me as well doesn’t mean it’s your fault. Please don’t blame yourself.” Taeyong puts his hand on Ten’s knee and rubs it comfortingly.

Ten looks away, he can’t promise not to blame himself because this is, at least partially, his fault.

The door opens and in walks some of the team. They all come in and stand around Ten and Taeyong.

“What’s up guys?” Taeyong asks.

“We are here for practice,” says Renjun. “They made us all take cars because of the riots out front.”

“Riots?” Ten asks, shocked.

“That was a bad word. He just meant the crowd,” explains Doyoung.

Renjun almost says something more but when he glances at Taeyong’s face he decides it would be better to keep quiet.

“Let’s go practice.” Taeyong grabs Ten’s hand and stands up.

Ten doesn’t think he will ever get used to this, to Taeyong acting like his boyfriend. It shocks him every time and puts butterflies in his stomach. He lets Taeyong pull him out of the room. 

He’s looking forward to throwing himself into something he’s confident in. Something that never gives him any worries. 

Dancing.


	9. Hanky Panky

Taeyong had already been in Ukraine for a week. He had to come early to record another music video.

Now Ten’s on a plane to Ukraine and Taeyong is on his way to the airport to pick him up. He’s so happy he can’t keep still. He keeps flipping his phone around in his hand. He can’t place why he’s so excited to see Ten. They had only been separated for 7 days but it felt like years. He had done so much he wanted to tell Ten about and Ten had probably had an eventful week as well.

The car pulls up in front of the airport and in his excitement Taeyong almost doesn’t wait for the car to stop before he hops out and runs inside.

It’s not until he gets in that he realizes he has no idea where he’s going and doesn’t understand the language surrounding him. He waits impatiently for the rest of the staff to catch up.

From his side, Taeyong sees one of the staff holding a camera. They probably want to record their reunion so Taeyong has to make this one extra special. They all walk in a group towards the exit terminals.

Taeyong can’t seem to stand still; his leg starts shaking as he looks over the people to see as crowds exit. He scans nervously for Ten’s familiar face. He has never felt this jittery before, he can’t help but wonder if this is an effect of his ‘relationship’ with Ten.

As he waits the staff with the camera asks him a question. “Taeyong, how has your week without Ten been?”

“Ah well, funny you should ask that. The first day we were filming I was texting him so much that the members were teasing me and the next day our manager took away my phone. I guess he missed me too because when I got my phone back I had almost 30 missed messages from Ten.” Taeyong chuckles at the memory. And turns back to the exits.

Finally he sees Ten, his hair is now dyed silver for the music video. But Taeyong could always spot his best friend. It’s only a second later when Ten’s eyes meet his. He breaks out into a large grin; one which is mirrored on Ten’s face. Ten starts to walk faster towards Taeyong. The distance that separates the two of them gets smaller and smaller. Taeyong’s feet carry him forward to Ten.

They meet in the middle with a furious hug. Taeyong even goes as far as to lift Ten and spin him around in a circle. Ten’s bags lay forgotten on the ground. Once they brake their hug Taeyong has a hundred questions he wants to ask Ten.

“How was your flight? Have you eaten? Are you tired?” he only feels his grin get bigger as he is finally reunited with his best friend.

“Good, yes, and yes. How have you been?” Ten laughs.

“I’ve been lonely since the team left but I’m better now that you are here.” Taeyong releases Ten from their hug and reaches down to grab Ten’s bags. He weaves his fingers with Ten’s as they walk back to the car.

The staff that has the camera is close behind them.

Taeyong leans in to Ten, “Did you miss me?”

“Yeah I think I did,” Ten turns to smile at Taeyong. He is feeling almost giddy with happiness.

“I hope you did. I am your boyfriend.” Taeyong gives Ten a wink.

They get into the car and Taeyong slides in the back next to Ten.

“How has Ukraine been? Eaten any fun foods?”

“Oh Yeah, the thing is I don’t even know what I’ve eaten half the time because I don’t understand the language. Everything has been super delicious though.” Taeyong and Ten both laugh.

Ten lays his head on Taeyong’s shoulder. “Korea wasn’t nearly as exciting without you.” He can feel Taeyong lean his head on his.

“I highly doubt that.”

“Honestly I am surprised you didn’t manage to get yourself into some sort of trouble.” Ten lifts their intertwined hands and sets them back down in his lap. He continues to play with Taeyong’s fingers.

“Honestly, me too.”

Ten smiles at their hands and his eyes start to close. He doesn’t want to sleep though. He wants to stay in this happy bubble with Taeyong forever.

“Promise me neither of us will think of the negativity back home while we are here. Okay?” Taeyong asks Ten.

“Alright.” And slowly Ten’s eyes drift shut.

***

Taeyong and Ten are on set and just goofing off while waiting for the cameras to be ready.

“Okay, look at my arm muscles.” Taeyong flexes.

“I don’t know, I think they could use some work.” Ten is sitting in one of the seats.

“Ha ha ha. Good joke.” Taeyong gives Ten a light shove. Ten gets up and gives Taeyong a playful shove back. 

“Hey! Hey lovebirds,” Both Ten and Taeyong stop in their tracks. One of the staff is shouting at them. “Why don’t you go outside and play out there till we need you so you don’t mess up the set?”

“Ohhhhhh we got in trouble.” Ten whispers to Taeyong. They quickly grab their jackets and head outside. Ten grabs a camera as they head out.

Taeyong rolls his eyes and heads out in the snow. He reaches down and starts gathering up snow. When he has a sizable amount he reaches back and tosses it back at Ten. The snowball hits Ten in the shoulder as he is trying to open the camera.

“You did not just do that.” Ten says, a little shocked. He reaches down to pick up some snow. He can only do it with one hand because he is recording with the camera with the other hand.

Ten tries to throw a snowball at Taeyong but he misses. He reaches back down to grab more snow. “Come here, I just want to talk. No big deal.”

Taeyong shakes his head and starts to run away. Ten runs after him. They didn’t quite get to running, more like sliding around on the ice.

Taeyong turns around after hearing Ten yelp to see Ten sliding towards him. “Whoa, whoa, whoa.” Taeyong reaches his arms out to try to catch Ten. As Ten slides into Taeyong’s arms they both become unsteady on the ice and end up gripping each other and laughing as they try to stay upright.

They are almost stable again when Taeyong lets out a breath. “That was a close one.” With that he starts to turn away and down he goes. Straight onto his butt.

Ten can’t help it, at the sight of Taeyong sprawled out in the snow he starts laughing hysterically.

“Oh aHH,” As he had been laughing he slipped in the ice and started to fall forward. Right onto where Taeyong is lying on the ground.

“Oof. Did I break your fall?” Taeyong groans out as Ten shifts on him.

Ten turns his face to Taeyong. He shifts his weight off until he is just leaning on Taeyong.

The camera lay in the snow next to them.

Seeing Ten with the sun behind him. Something overcomes Taeyong. He suddenly wants to touch Ten’s face. He wants to trace his features and remember them in his head. His hand starts to reach out but he stops himself.

“You look really handsome in this lighting.” Taeyong settles for saying instead.

This comment shocks Ten into silence. His heart starts to race and his face is getting hot. He doesn’t know how to respond so he just sits there in silence. Taeyong could stop his heart with those words. Ten deeply wants to tell Taeyong how he feels.

As the seconds drone on and on Taeyong wonders if he said something wrong.

Finally Ten blurts out, “I like you a lot.”

Taeyong smiles up at him, “ I like you too.”

It’s clear that Taeyong didn’t get what he meant. He like likes Taeyong whereas Taeyong meant it as a friend.

Ten hurries to grab the camera and get to his feet. “Let’s try to get back without falling again okay.” He holds out his hand to help steady him and Taeyong. They start to waddle their way up the path again.

Once they finally get close to the building Ten remembers the camera in his hand.

“We should probably say something to the camera. Hello everyone.” Ten lets go of Taeyong’s hand and waves to the camera.

Taeyong takes this moment to lay his chin on Ten’s shoulder. “Hellooo!”

“It’s very cold here in Ukraine but we are having lots of fun in the snow. Huh Taeyong.” Ten has to remind himself to keep his breathing even.

“Yes it’s been a ton of fun but we have also been filming and we hope you like our new music.” Taeyong starts to fall again and reaches out one of his arms to grab at Ten’s coat to steady himself. He grasps both arms around Ten’s waist to keep himself from falling again.

“Guys come in! We are almost done and then we can go out for some dinner!” They hear shouting from the building.

“Okay, we have to go!”

“Bye bye!” Before Ten can turn off the camera Taeyong does something impulsive and turns his head to Ten and kisses him on the cheek. The last thing the camera sees is Taeyong’s smiling face looking at Ten’s surprised one.

Ten touches his hand to his cheek, “Why did you do that?”

Taeyong shrugs before answering. “Why not?”

After a minute of quiet staring they both wobble their way back into the building.

***

Ten and Taeyong are just riding in the car back to the dorms. Ten is sleeping on Taeyong’s shoulder again. It seems to be becoming a regular thing with them. Not that Taeyong minds. In fact if he admitted it to himself, he kind of enjoyed it. He enjoys seeing Ten’s face after he would do something sweet. The blush that would spread across his cheeks and nose, it almost put butterflies in his stomach.

He has never had this funny feeling before. This feeling where he could listen to Ten talk all day about anything. Ten could be talking about what he had for breakfast and it was the most entertaining thing to Taeyong. He just wanted to hear about everything.

This feeling where he paid attention to everything Ten did like he couldn’t stop staring. Taeyong always searched for Ten when he walked into a room.

It’s not a bad feeling, the fluttering in his stomach or the heat in his own cheeks. The smile that is always on his lips.

They arrive at the dorm and Ten wakes with a start. “Are we home?” he asks as he stretches.

“Yeah, lets head up.” They both get out of the car and head up the elevator.

When they arrive at the dorms they are welcomed by a chorus of hellos from their team. When Ten is taking off his shoes he notices someone has sloppily written in another rule on their House Rules board.

Rule 14: No Hanky Panky in the house

“Hey Taeyong come look at this. Who do you think wrote it?” Ten points to the Rule board.

“Probably Lucas, maybe Doyoung. I never thought we’d need a rule like that.” Taeyong gives out a small chuckle as he goes into the living room.

“Me either.” Ten follows after him.

“Hey guys what’s up?” Jeno speaks from the couch.

“Oh Jetlagged and tired.” Ten plops down on the floor next to Johnny.

“What are you doing next to me? Go sit next to your boyfriend!”

A chorus of yesses and goes encourage Ten to stand up to head over to Taeyong. Before he can sit down he hears a knock on the door.

“Don’t worry I am already standing, I’ll get it.” Ten changes directions and heads to the front door. When he looks through the peephole he sees someone he never expected to see again. He hurries to open the door.

“Eunjin?”


	10. Jealousy

“Eunjin?”

Ten stares at her for a moment.

“Who is at the door?” Taeyong yells from the living room. When Ten doesn’t answer Taeyong gets up and heads over to the door.

Taeyong appears behind Ten and sees Eunjin waiting, her hair is pulled back and her hands are clasped together in front of herself.

“What the hell are you doing here?” Taeyong charges forward past Ten. He moves out of the apartment and Ten follows after him quickly closing the door behind them.

Taeyong is chasing Eunjin backward. “Do you know what you did? Do you know the pain that Ten has been in because of you?” Taeyong is almost yelling at her.

Ten reaches forward to grab at Taeyong and tries to pull him back. He ends up having to grab Taeyong around the waist and haul him back. “Taeyong, calm down.”

“No. I will not be calm. She blabbed her mouth and all the trouble it caused you! And she had no repercussions! Then she thinks it’s okay to come to our house? Well it’s not okay!” Taeyong struggles to get out of Ten’s grip. Eunjin is against the wall. Her eyes look scared of Taeyong’s anger.

Ten has to shove himself in between Eunjin and Taeyong. He turns to Taeyong and grabs his face in both of his hands. “Taeyong, look at me,” Taeyong tries to take Ten’s hands away but Ten grabs his face firmly. “Taeyong. Look.”

Taeyong finally tears his angry eyes away from Eunjin. As he looks at Ten his anger fades.

“It's fine. She didn’t mean to.” Ten looks deep into Taeyong’s eyes. Taeyong reaches up and holds Ten’s wrist.

“Why are you standing up for her? After what she did? Even when she showed up here?” Taeyong questions.

“She is just some silly girl who said something she shouldn’t have. Let it go.” Ten subconsciously starts to circle his thumb on Taeyong’s cheek in an effort to soothe him. Taeyong leans his head into Ten’s hand.

“Okay.” After a moment Taeyong pulls Ten’s hands off his face and looks back at Eunjin. “What do you want?”

But Eunjin only has eyes for Ten. “Ten? I miss you.” She starts to reach out towards Ten but Taeyong pushes her hand away.

“You should be lucky I am letting you talk to him, don’t push it.” Taeyong sounds angry again.

Eunjin glares angrily back at Taeyong. “I don’t care that you are gay, I still love you Ten.” She turns to smile at Ten again. “Can’t you give me another chance? I think that I can make you happy.”

Taeyong starts to say something but Ten grabs his hand and squeezes it to shut him up.

“Eunjin, It’s just not possible, not then, not now. You need to move on. Please don’t come here again. If you do we will call the police.” Ten is still holding Taeyong’s hand and Eunjin stares at their intertwined hands with malice in her face. “It’s time for you to go.”

Now it’s Eunjin’s turn to be in a rage. “You will regret this! I don’t know what you see in him. He doesn’t know you like I do. He can’t love you like I do.”

Her words shock Ten. She probably doesn’t mean them like he’s thinking but her words still strike home. She meant that her love would always be greater than Taeyong’s, but Ten thought about how Taeyong really could never love Ten. It might seem like it’s all fine and dandy now but soon Taeyong would want to move on and Ten would be left alone with a broken heart. His heart sinks at the thought. It will only get harder for Ten when it all ends the more this continues on. The more he falls in love with Taeyong the harder he’ll fall after all this ends. And it will end eventually.

“What do you think you are saying? Leave now.” Taeyong steps in front of Ten almost like he is trying to shield him.

Eunjin glares at Taeyong as she makes her way to the elevators. Once she has stepped in and they hear the familiar ding of the doors closing, Taeyong turns to Ten.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah I am fine. Just tired. We should go back inside. Maybe head to bed. It is really late.” Ten turns away from Taeyong and towards the door. As he opens the door he hears the scrambling of bodies on the other side of the door. When they enter, Jaemin is pretending to put on his shoes. But he has the left shoe in his hand and his right foot up to put it on.

Ten chuckles to himself before heading into the living room where the rest of the team is also failing at looking inconspicuous. Johnny’s Magazine is upside down and Yuta is just twiddling his thumbs.

“It’s been a long day and I am going to head to bed.” Ten tells them before he makes his way to his room.

After Taeyong hears the door shut he lets out a breath and sits down on the couch.

“What was that all about?” Asks Jeno.

“You guys know that someone released the info that Ten was gay to the public right? Well that was her. And apparently she is nutts and is still in love with Ten!” Taeyong leans his head back.

“Are you jealous?” Yuta looks over at Taeyong.

“Jealous? Pfft, Why would I be jealous? She has nothing on him. The both of us want her out of our lives.” Taeyong rubs at his eyes. “You know I should head to bed as well.”

“Okay goodnight Jealous boy!” Teases Johnny.

“I’m not Jealous!” Taeyong says before he leaves to his room with Ten.

***

Ten is just sitting on his bed as he plays with his necklace. They don’t have practice today so Ten is bored out of his mind. He just wants to go out and do something. He and Taeyong have been cooped up at either the company or the dorms ever since they had come out as gay. That had been weeks ago now.

Ten turns to where Taeyong is lying on his own bed, playing on his phone. “I want to go out. Do you think we could go out and maybe have some fun? Would the company let us?”

Taeyong looks over at Ten. “I guess it wouldn’t hurt to call and ask.” Taeyong stands up as he dials their manager’s number and heads out the door.

Taeyong comes back in holding the phone to his shoulder. “Our manager says he wants us to do a Vlive if we go out.” Ten is already shaking his head. He can’t deal with all the people again. All Ten wants is to go out and have fun, not deal with more public backlash. For just a couple hours Ten doesn’t want to worry about the world. It’s just him and Taeyong. Taeyong puts the phone back up to his ear, “He said no.” Taeyong walks back out of the room.

When he returns he sits on the bed next to Ten. “So I made a compromise with our manager. I told him that we would take our phones and record some stuff but nothing live and no staff or big cameras. Does that sound good?”

“It’s not ideal but I’ll take it if it can get me out of the dorms.” Ten stands up and heads over to the dresser to put on a dark purple hoodie.

Taeyong smiles. That’s his hoodie, but if Ten wants to wear it he isn’t going to stop him. Taeyong puts on his black leather jacket. Both of them know not to call much attention to themselves. Making sure Ten doesn’t see Taeyong slips something into his jacket pocket.

As they start to head out Jisung runs up to them. “Where are you going? Can I come too?”

“You don’t want to do that! They are probably going on a date. Do you want to be a third wheel?” Calls Winwin.

“Oh you’re right. Sorry guys, I guess I am still getting used to everything.” He gives them a small smile before heading back into his room.

Ten and Taeyong put on their shoes and head out of the dorms.

“Well you got your wish. The day, or what's left of it, is ours. What do you want to do?” Taeyong turns to smile at Ten.

“Ice cream. I really want some ice cream.” Ten smiles back.

“Ice cream? Do you realize how cold it is out here?” Taeyong looks at Ten’s earnest face and gives in. “Alright ice cream it is.” He holds up his hands in a sign of surrender.

“I know the perfect place, Lets go.”

Soon enough they arrive at a small ice cream shop. It’s not super nice and looks home run, but it’s off the beaten path. 

They both reach out to open the door at the same time and Ten pulls his hand back to let Taeyong open the door.

The two of them get their ice cream and sit in the back of the shop just talking. Ten accidentally gets some on his nose as he is eating.

Taeyong can’t help but laugh at the little vanilla dot on Ten’s nose as he talks.

“What’s so funny?” Ten asks.

Taeyong reaches out his hand and wipes the ice cream off Ten’s surprised face. Taeyong can see Ten start to blush. He fumbles with the box in his pocket for a moment before deciding there’s no time like the present.

Taeyong pulls the box out of his pocket and sets it down in front of Ten.

“What is this?” Ten asks as he picks up the small delicate box.

“Open it. You’ll see.” Taeyong can’t hide his smile. As Ten opens the box, Taeyong speaks again. “I figured it was probably time and I saw them in Ukraine while I was shopping with the boys.”

Inside is a ring. When Ten looks back at Taeyong he notices that Taeyong is wearing the exact same ring on his hand already. Taeyong got them couple rings. Ten can’t help but just stare at Taeyong in shock. Why did he have to do this? He didn’t realize this but his actions are like pins and needles in his heart. A constant reminder that none of this is real.

When Ten doesn’t put the ring on Taeyong becomes worried. “You don’t like it. I guess they weren’t that expensive. I should have gotten something more fancy. More your style.” Ten looks back down at the ring.

He hasn’t even really looked at the ring itself yet. It’s made out of beautiful dark wood, and wrapping around the center was a stripe of some brightly colored stone. “No, it’s beautiful. I just didn’t think that you would get me something like this.”

“I just happened to see it and realized that we didn’t have rings yet and I wanted to do that. I’ve never gotten couple rings with anyone.” Taeyong gives Ten a shy half smile that melts Ten’s heart. Ten hurries to put the ring on.

“Does it fit alright?” 

Ten nods. 

“Uh, well we should take a picture.” Taeyong pulls out his phone.

Ten looks surprised. People take pictures when they want to record memories. Taeyong wants to record this moment with Ten. Of course he also wants to record this moment. He wants to remember every moment with Taeyong.

“Yes, of course. Let me come sit by you.” Ten gets up from his seat and goes to sit over by Taeyong. He leans his head over on Taeyong’s shoulder and Taeyong grabs his hand that has the ring and puts it on the table. Like it’s on display.

Click.

Taeyong and Ten both turn to look at each other at the same time.

Click.

Taeyong smiles and looks back at the camera.

Click. Click.

“We can take more later. Where would you like to go next?”

“I want to go dancing, in a club. There is no better freedom.”

Taeyong doesn’t argue with him, this is Ten’s night. “Your wish is my command.”

Ten smiles at Taeyong and glances down at the ring on his hand. Taeyong hurries to finish off his ice cream. Did he realize the effect that he has on Ten? Does he know how much it hurts to fall in love with him, knowing that Taeyong can’t love him back? Is he aware that Ten loves him so much it makes his heart hurt? Probably not.

When Taeyong finally finishes they both stand up and walk out of the ice cream shop.

“Where is the nearest club? Let’s get our dancing shoes on.” Taeyong swings his arm over Ten’s shoulders as they walk.

“I think there is a bar and club just down the street.” Ten and Taeyong walk down the street and talk with one another. Two rings on their fingers tying them together.

When they arrive at the club it’s quite crowded. There is smoke in the air and thudding lights pulsating around the room. Dark reds and blues casting deep shadows over everything.

Ten pulls Taeyong to the busy dance floor and the two of them dance together. Not paying mind to any choreography or beat. They just feel the music and let it control their movement.

The low lights around them light the room and the heat of their bodies together befuddle their minds as they dance. Taeyong finds his movements getting smaller as he watches Ten dance. Ten, who is so graceful and elegant even on the club floor. He doesn’t know what he’s doing but it looks like he has spent months choreographing this dance.

Taeyong steps closer. He’s going to do something impulsive again. He takes another step closer, this time into Ten’s space bubble and Ten turns to look at him, his movements stopping.

They both stand there in the middle of the dancing crowd. They don’t touch but electricity zings through Taeyong’s whole body. In the back of his mind he wonders if Ten feels it too. Taeyong reaches up to push back some hair that has fallen into Ten’s face. As he does, he sees Ten close his eyes.

He pushes the hair back letting his hand linger around Ten’s face. His hand wraps around Ten’s neck. He doesn’t know exactly what he’s doing only that it feels so right. His own eyes are drifting closed as he leans in. . .


	11. In the Club

Ten opens his eyes to see Taeyong leaning in towards him. Ten had closed his eyes as Taeyong had moved his hair back. With the pulsating feelings running through Ten, he had to close his eyes to keep himself calm. To keep himself from closing the distance between them.

“Stop.” Ten whispers.

Taeyong’s eyes pop open to see Ten’s staring back at him. “Stop? Oh, yeah.” Taeyong lets go of Ten’s neck and takes a step back.

“What are you doing?” Ten asks Taeyong, his eyes searching Taeyong’s for an answer.

“Uh, I don’t know.” Taeyong whispers back. “I- I thought- I was just- I’m not sure.” Taeyong wipes his hands that have now become sweaty on the back of his pants. “I’m going to go get drinks.” Taeyong turns and walks away toward the bar.

Ten is finally able to breathe again as he watches Taeyong’s back fade into the crowd. He quickly turns around and looks for a seat at the edge of the dance floor. When he plops down into it he stares up at the ceiling.

What is happening? Why is Taeyong doing this to him? Ten’s emotions are tearing him apart and Taeyong isn’t helping. He’s only making Ten more confused. He runs his hands through his hair.

How much longer can he do this? Every day he stares into Taeyong’s eyes and he knows how much he loves him. His heart is being torn into pieces. Taeyong’s his best friend and his boyfriend. But only one of those means anything.

Ten looks at the ring on his finger, it feels like it weighs a hundred pounds. A constant reminder of something he will never be able to actually have. It’s something that is being dangled in front of him like food to a starving animal. Sooner or later it’s going to break him.

He leans forward and puts his face into his hands. He can’t cry here. He can’t let his emotions get the best of him. Not now. Especially not now.

He hears Taeyong’s voice above him. “I didn’t know what you wanted so I got-”

“I think we should head home.” Ten refuses to look at him now. He is looking anywhere else. 

“Did I do something wrong?” Taeyong tries to get Ten to look up at him. 

“No.” He looks at Taeyong for a moment before quickly looking away. “I just want to go home.” Before Taeyong can say anymore Ten turns around and pushes his way through the crowd and out the doors.

Taeyong is left standing there in a state of shock and confusion. He must have done something wrong. But how can something feel so right and perfect to Taeyong have turned out so wrong.

When Taeyong exits the building Ten is nowhere in sight and Taeyong is left to walk home by himself.

As Taeyong walks he thinks about what happened on the dance floor. He didn’t know what had come over him or why he had wanted to lean in towards Ten. The memory was almost like smoke in the wind and the more he thought about it the fainter it became. The details are no longer as clear or vivid as they had been when he was experiencing them. It’s just a shadow of the pure electricity that had overcome him in the moment when he had shut his eyes.

But still he replays it over and over in his head. What would have happened if Ten hadn’t said stop? Would they have kissed? Taeyong isn’t feeling upset that they might have kissed. He wanted to kiss Ten, even if he didn’t realize what he was doing at the time.

He’s straight, he is just doing this for his best friend. To protect his best friend, he tells himself. But maybe, just maybe, he has feelings that he didn’t realize were there. Maybe he has more feelings for Ten than he will admit even to himself.

He likes Ten, as more than a friend.

The more he thinks, the more his heart sinks. A little thought in his head keeps popping back up.

Before everything happened Ten had said that he liked someone. What if he still liked that someone and Taeyong is just getting in Ten’s way so that he can’t be with the guy he truly likes? Had Ten stopped him because he doesn’t want his first kiss to be with a guy he doesn’t like. With his best friend, who he probably doesn’t have any feeling for at all? What had Taeyong done?

Had Taeyong stepped too far when he had told everyone he was gay? If he hadn’t said anything would Ten be with the guy he likes right now?

No wonder Ten kept trying to convince him to tell everyone the truth. Because Taeyong had made a big mistake in crossing all the boundaries he did. 

The jacket Taeyong is wearing is suddenly too hot and he has to take it off. “AHhhhh!” He’s so frustrated. He can’t believe he didn’t think about this sooner. It all makes sense. And Ten is probably upset now because Taeyong almost took his first kiss from him and he wants to have it with someone he really likes, someone who he is really in a relationship with.

Taeyong gathers up his jacket in his hands and throws it. What is this feeling he’s having? Why is he so upset? Is this what jealousy feels like? This rage in his blood and red at the edge of his vision. At someone he doesn’t even know, someone he isn’t sure even exists. He’s fuming because he finally realized that he likes Ten but he also realized that Ten likes someone else.

Should he break up with Ten so he can be with the guy he really likes? No, even if he wanted to he couldn’t. After all they had said, they will have to wait a while and make the breakup look natural. Taeyong will just have to tell Ten that he knows what is going on and that he will let Ten be with the guy he really likes.

Taeyong finally arrives back at the dorms. He stares up at the large building, his heart beating a million miles per minute.

He takes a deep breath and heads upstairs.

When he enters the dorms, everything is quiet. In the living room Taeil is reading a book.

Taeyong tries to sneak past and into his room with Ten but Taeil speaks up.

“Hey, is something going on with Ten?” He speaks softly.

Taeyong stops in his tracks and backs up to face Taeil. Taeyong rubs his face before he speaks. “Ugh, yeah. Um, we- God. Help.”

Taeil looks quizzically at Taeyong. “Help? What do you need help with?”

“I think I love him.” Taeyong can feel tears brimming at his eyes as he speaks. He blinks quickly to push the tears back. 

Taeil gives a short laugh. “I don’t see the problem. Isn’t that a good thing?”

“Ooh uh.” Taeyong takes a deep breath, “I think he loves someone else.” Taeyong starts pacing.

“What? Who?” Taeil stands up shocked.

“I don’t know!” Taeyong has the urge to punch something.

“Do you have any proof?” Taeil asks.

Taeyong doesn’t want to tell Taeil about what happened in the club so he just shakes his head.

“Go. Talk to him. Communicate.” Taeil starts to shove Taeyong towards his room that he shares with Ten.

Taeyong lets himself be pushed to the door. His hand hovers over the handle. He can do this. Go and talk with Ten.

But when he enters the room though, Ten is fast asleep. Taeyong doesn’t want to wake Ten up. He will talk to Ten in the morning.

Taeyong lays in his bed and stares at the ceiling. He can’t sleep, not with all the emotions that are swirling their way around his body.

He hears a noise from Ten’s bed. Ten is tossing and turning in his bed.

Suddenly he wakes up with a start and shouts. “AHH!”

“Ten? Ten!” Taeyong jumps out of his bed and rushes over to where Ten is panting in his bed. Taeyong reaches out to grab Ten’s hands in his own. He sits down on the bed but before he can grab ahold Ten pulls his hands away.

“NO!” Ten scrambles off his bed. “No, don’t.”

“Ten I-”

Ten is breathing heavily and runs his hands roughly through his hair. “I can’t have you near me.”

“What?” Taeyong can feel all his fears being confirmed. Ten likes someone else. He feels his heart tearing. 

How ironic. Ten’s the one who’s gay but Taeyong feels like he’s the one having his heart broken. He’s the one who’s suffering. But they’re both suffering.

“I need to get out of here.”

“Wait, Ten you can’t leave. It’s the middle of the night.”

But Ten doesn’t wait for an answer. He grabs Taeyong’s sweatshirt from where he had discarded it at the base of the bed. Then he almost runs out of the door. Out of the apartment.

Ten just keeps going.

His dream had shaken him. It was similar to his first nightmare. But this time he wasn’t flung into the ocean, this time he watched as a large bird came and attacked the canaries and one of the Canaries sacrificed itself for the other to get away but in the end Ten couldn’t save the canaries again.

As soon as he had woken up Taeyong had rushed to him. But Ten couldn’t let himself fall more in love with Taeyong as he comforted him after his nightmare. If he had let Taeyong hold his hands he would have let Taeyong comfort him all night and they might end up falling asleep together like they did last time.

Ten needs the outside air, he needs to breathe. He needs to be alone. He needs distance. How can he go on like this? How can he go on loving Taeyong? He looks at his hand and at the ring that’s there.

The ring that means so much but nothing at all.

Taeyong has his heart and he doesn’t even know it.

But Ten has Taeyong’s heart and he doesn’t know it either.

In the form of the rings they carry, they carry each other’s souls.


	12. Aftermath

In the dark shadows Eunjin waits outside Ten’s apartment. There she waits and she watches. For Ten, for the love of her life. She had seen him walk in earlier in the night. Followed after a while by Taeyong. The dirty vermin that was taking her love away from her. She could feel the blood in her veins start to boil. She had to stop herself from jumping him right there. It wasn’t time yet. Soon, soon she would have her vengeance.

It has been hours since she has seen either of the boys but she just can’t bring herself to leave. Being this close to Ten, even though she isseparated by the building. This is the most alive she has felt since last night when she had followed Ten to his apartment after he had finished with practice at the studio.

She will get to be together with her love soon.

Eunjin stares longingly at the building and to her surprise she sees a figure pulling on a sweatshirt walk out. He’s almost jogging out of the building. He comes to a halt and looks left and right before jogging to his left. It’s her love, it’s Ten.

She stands up and starts to follow after him. She has to run in the shadows across the street so he doesn’t see her. She doesn’t want him to know that she’s there. She’s going to watch over him and be his guardian. She’s going to make sure that Ten is perfectly happy.

Slowly Eunjin realizes where Ten is heading. To the piers.

When he gets to the docks he keeps running to the end of one of them. Eunjin stays back and looks around a tree nearby. She can see that Ten is breathing hard. Panting as he just stands there, his arms stretching out beside him like he’s opening himself up to the wind rushing past him.

“Aaaaaaaagggghhhhhh!” Ten lets out a shout that makes Eunjin jump a little. She takes a chance and moves a little closer. All she can see of Ten is his silhouette. His arms wrap around himself as his shoulders start to shake. He clutches his sides as his feet give out and he falls to a crouch.

As Eunjin creeps closer she can hear his ragged breathing. His gasping.

Eunjin doesn’t know why but she knows that Taeyong is the cause of this. He is the cause of all of Ten’s pain now and Eunjin has to help Ten because she told his secret.

But last time she talked to Ten he told her to stay away. So stay away for now she would, until the time was right.

***

Ten sits on the dock, with the wood under his feet, swaying with the wind. All of the pent up emotions that he had kept bottled up in himself he let go of. He can feel the hot stinging tracks of tears streaming down his face. Falling off his chin and landing on his knees.

Of a few things Ten knew for certain.  
He is irrevocably in love with Taeyong.  
Taeyong couldn’t love him.  
He can’t keep living like this.

He needs boundries.

With these thoughts he starts to decide a course of action. He’s going to talk with Taeyong. He feels his heart drop as he thinks about what he’s going to do. He has everything he could dream of. But still he’s not able to be happy because he knows in his heart no matter how real it feels, it’s all a lie.

It’s all a lie.

Ten tries to look up to the sky to stop the tears.

He wishes with all his might he is somewhere where he can see the stars. The constellations that would shine down on him and shower him in their light. He misses the stars so much. Ten’s head falls back down into his hands. He realizes how he must look and stands up straight. Quickly wiping the back of his hands on his face.

He should be heading back to the dorm. Taeyong had been right; it’s the middle of the night. Having forgotten his phone, Ten stares around him bewildered how he ran so far. He’s somewhere along the river and hopefully if he just walks along it, it would take him back to someplace he knows and he can return home.

He might as well start walking.

It’s a long time before he finds a familiar section of the road and then he is able to walk right back to the dorm.

When he finally enters the dorm he’s thankful that no one’s awake and he heads over to the room he shares with Taeyong. It feels like he stands there for hours, willing himself to go inside. But he can’t. What if Taeyong is still awake? What if Ten sees him and he breaks down again.

Little does he know that on the other side of the door to his bedroom Taeyong is standing there, waiting for Ten to come in.

Taeyong had been awake when he heard the door open. He knows it has to be Ten finally coming home.

Taeyong stands there on the other side of the door forever, waiting for Ten to come in. He wants to explain. He just wants to tell Ten that he’s sorry. He didn’t mean to upset him. All Taeyong wants is what is best for Ten. He wants all his hurts and worries to disappear. He wants to protect Ten from anyone or thing that tries to hurt him. But he waits. He waits there for Ten to open the door.

In the end Ten shuffles back to the living room and plops himself on one of the couches. Almost immediately after he lays down Ten feels himself falling into the land of dreams and slumber once again.

It’s a while before Taeyong finally opens the door. He looks out into the empty hallway. Where is Ten? Taeyong slowly steps out of his room and walks down to the living room and kitchen.

Ten is huddled on one of the small squished couches. His arm hanging off the side.

Taeyong stands there in the entryway and smiles at how cute Ten looks. His silver hair all ruffled and messy. His small face smooshed against the couch as he sleeps. But his legs are all kinked up. His old knee injury is going to flare up if he sleeps like that. And they are going to be starting promotions soon too.

Taeyong almost decides to do something impulsive but at the last minute he thinks better of it. After what had happened earlier Taeyong doesn’t want to make anything worse. But would Ten have to know it was him? If Taeyong just picks him up and carries him to bed Ten might just think that he slept walked.

What does he have to lose?

Taeyong walks over to where Ten lays on the couch. Ever so slowly Taeyong slips his arms under Ten’s shoulders and knees. Careful not to wake him, Taeyong stands and tiptoes back to their room. When there, he sets Ten down and places his covers over him.

As he tucks Ten in, he can’t help brush Ten’s hair back away from his face. Just like he’d done earlier that same night. Could it really have been just last night? Taeyong feels himself almost being controlled by this impulse to lean into Ten once more.

But this time he leans towards the top of Ten’s head. Softly, so softly it’s like a butterfly's wing brushing against a flower petal. Taeyong touches his lips to Ten’s head. After that he backs away and heads to his own bed.

It’s around 6 in the morning now. He could get up if he wanted to but he’s going to stay and pretend to sleep until Ten wakes up. Taeyong can finally talk to him then.

As Taeyong waits, he keeps replaying the last 24 hours in his head. Their date, the almost kiss, Ten pushing him away, carrying Ten to bed, and kissing his forehead. There’s so many emotions swirling through Taeyong’s head he doesn’t think he could sleep even if he had wanted to.

He turns on his side to look at where he can only see the faint shape of Ten sleeping. What is he going to do? What a dumb thought. Of course he’s going to let Ten go. He’s going to let him be happy and watch quietly from the sidelines. He’s going to tell Ten that too, when he wakes up.

—————•••—————

Taeyong startles awake in the morning and looks over to Ten’s bed. It’s already empty. Taeyong’s phone is also ringing. Taeyong scrambles to pick it up and answer the call.

“Hello?” he asks groggily.

“Taeyong? Where are you? Did you forget that you and Ten have a broadcast schedule today?” It’s their manager.

“Oh, uh. Ten doesn’t really want to do broadcasts.” Taeyong says, hoping that he would be able to get them out of the broadcast so they could have some time to talk alone. 

“When you both came out as gay you guys agreed to do these broadcasts. We expect you here for hair and makeup in one hour.” Click. The line goes dead.

Taeyong hurries to get dressed and goes out to the living room. He still wants to talk to Ten but now he is on a time constraint. Ten is in the kitchen making food. Some of the other team members are sitting at the table talking and eating.

Taeyong heads over to Ten. “Hey so I totally forgot that we have a broadcast to do tonight and they want us at the company in an hour. I, uh, I tried to get out of it but they said no.” he looks hopefully at Ten, who is refusing to meet his eyes.

“Okay,” Ten continues to stir the eggs he’s making.

“Ten can we talk? Privately?” Taeyong’s eyes dart over to the members at the table. He doesn’t want the whole team to hear this conversation.

“Not right now.” Ten says to Taeyong. He turns to the team, “I am not feeling hungry anymore, does anyone want my eggs?”

Jaemin raises his hand and Ten sets his eggs down in front of him before heading to the front. He quickly puts on his shoes and leaves.

The whole team stares at Taeyong in shock. None of them daring to say anything until Jaemin chimes in. “What was that all about.”

Taeyong can’t help but let out a sigh. “I don’t know.”

“You haven’t talked to him yet?” Taeil asks.

“I tried just now but he didn’t really let me say much.” Taeyong runs his hands through his messy bedhead hair. He yearned to follow after Ten but he needs to shower first. He goes to the bathroom.

Once Taeyong has closed the door everyone at the table erupts into whispers.

“Spill the beans, what is going on? What did Taeyong tell you?” Johnny asks.

“As if I would tell. He told me in confidence.” Taeil puts a spoonful of food in his mouth.

“Is everything okay? Did one of them cheat on the other?” asks Kun in a hushed whisper.

“No!” He speaks through a mouth of food.

Haechan is thinking. “What could possibly cause trouble in paradise?”

If only he knew.

***

Taeyong has just arrived at the company. He’s a little early but that’s good because hopefully it will give him time to talk to Ten. Taeyong quickly heads up to the dance studios. That’s the place Ten always goes. He finds such peace and almost meditation when he dances over and over again in the studio.

Sure enough Ten is there in one of the smaller studios. He’s practicing their comeback song. Taeyong enters the room without Ten noticing. Slowly he walks over and starts doing the song with Ten.

When Ten finally focuses on his surroundings and he realizes Taeyong is standing next to him he gives a small jump. He quickly recovers and heads over to the stereo. Once the music is off he speaks. “What are you doing here?”

Taeyong walks over to him so that they are arms distance apart. “I told you I want to talk to you.” He reaches out his hand for Ten’s but Ten pulls his arms behind him and walks over to the mirror. He leans against it and slowly slides down until he’s sitting on the ground.

Ten knew that this moment would come. It was time to talk to Taeyong. “I have some stuff I want to talk to you about too.”

“Then why did you run away earlier?” Taeyong walks over to where Ten is sitting and joins him against the wall.

Ten sighs, “Because I don’t think I am ready to have this conversation. But it’s too late now. Here we are.”

“You said you had something you wanted to talk about as well. Why don’t you go first?” Taeyong tries to give Ten a small smile but his is too nervous about what Ten wants to talk about.

“We need boundaries.”

“Boundaries?”

“Yes, boundaries. I can’t take you acting like my boyfriend in private and public. Not when this is all fake. So Boundaries. No touching, flirting, or cuddling. We might be pretending that we are boyfriends in public but we both know we are just friends in private and I think we should keep it that way.” Ten lets all of this out in one long breath. A part of him is afraid if he let himself breathe he would stop speaking.

Taeyong sits there shocked at Ten’s words. Of course Ten didn’t want to do any of that in private. He has feelings for someone else and Taeyong isjust a cover. A protective umbrella to be discarded when the rain stops.

“It’s only fair and to be honest I don’t know why you kept up the act when no one was around.” Ten adds.

“A-Act?” Taeyong manages to stutter out.

“Yes. Can we agree to keep our public life and private lives separate?”

“If that’s what you want.” Taeyong’s heart is sinking lower and lower into his chest.

“It’s what I need.” Ten pauses. It was what he needed to survive, to keep himself sane. To keep himself from a Romeo & Juliet ending but instead it was Romeo and Marcutio but Romeo loved Juliet. “What did you need to talk to me about?”

“I just want you to be happy. So don’t worry, we’ll break up when the time is right.” Taeyong doesn’t want to add to the awkwardness by asking Ten about whatever other guy that he really likes. Not when Ten made it very clear that Taeyong is only his friend and his private life is his own. 

Before Ten can reply their manager comes stumbling into the room. “Where have you two been? I’ve been searching for you everywhere. You were supposed to be in hair and makeup ages ago. Let’s go. Let’s go!” Their manager shoos them out of the room and pulls them both down the hall to the small room where the hair and makeup stations were set up. There Ten and Taeyong are separated.

They don’t see much of each other until they are driving to the location of the broadcast. They ride together in complete silence.

One of the staff fills them in from the front seat. They are doing an interview type deal and it is going to be in a greenhouse garden.

When they arrive it is beautiful. All of the different colors and smells that surround them and envelop them. Ten and Taeyong are placed together on a small loveseat. They have to sit quite close as there isn’t much room. Taeyong slings his arm around the back of the couch behind Ten.

The host finally enters and takes her seat as well and they hear the producer call, “Ready? Go!”

“Hello my name is Hyuksoo and here I am joined by Korea’s hottest couple. NCT’s Ten and Taeyong.”

Ten and Taeyong both give a short bow in their seats as a way of greeting.

“Now I know that you have given several sneak peaks into your lives together as a couple, but what has been the hardest challenge about the whole world knowing about you?”

Ten glances at Taeyong as Taeyong answers. “Honestly? Peoples opinion on our relationship. Everyone has an opinion and everyone feels the need to share it with us or to people around us.”

“Ah I see that must have been very hard. And on the other end, what has been the best part of everyone knowing?” The host asks.

Ten takes a drink of the water in front of him. Taeyong sees his reservation and answers again. “Not having to hide who we really are. Finally being able to go out places and hold his hand, or to go out on dates. And not worry that people will find out, because now everyone already knows.”

“That is so sweet.” The host turns her attention to Ten. “How long have you known that you liked Taeyong?”

Ten took another drink of his water before speaking. “I’ve always known. Taeyong has always been my best friend and we were close because of that but also he is very handsome, have you seen his face?” Ten blushes a little as he speaks. He didn’t expect himself to be so honest with that question. But when he looks over at Taeyong, Taeyong’s face is one of confusion.

“What about you Taeyong? How long have you known?”

“I didn’t know for a long time. Then it came all at once, I just knew. I knew that what I felt for him wasn’t just affection for a best friend.” Taeyong pauses and takes Ten’s hand. “It was love.”

Love? What’s Taeyong saying? Ten needs to breathe. He needs some fresh air. It gets harder to think and his brain feels like it is swimming through jello. He quickly shot to his feet. “I need to use the restroom.”

“Alright well then let’s take a break.” The host turns and smiles at the camera.

As soon as the cameras are off Ten bolts away. His mind is fuzy and he is having trouble thinking straight. This wasn’t normal.

Taeyong must have noticed something because he comes and puts his hand on Ten’s shoulder. “what’s wrong?”

“Nothing. I just need the restroom. I’ll be back.” Ten shrugs off Taeyong’s hand.

Taeyong watches as Ten almost stumbles away from him. What’s going on? He sits back down on the couch and waits for Ten to return.

10 minutes, 20 minutes. Still Ten doesn’t return.

Finally one of the producers suggests Taeyong go and look to see what Ten is up to.

“Ten?” Taeyong calls as he enters the restroom. But there’s no one there. “Ten!?” Taeyong calls again louder. Still no answer.

Ten isn’t here. Taeyong hurries out of the restroom. “Has anyone seen Ten?”

They all shake their heads and go about their own business.

Where did Ten go?


	13. Missing

What’s going on? Why do his limbs feel like jelly and the world seem so far away? Ten tries to shake some clarity into his head. But it doesn’t work; his thoughts get foggier and foggier.

Ten reaches out to someone passing by him. “I uh think I need some water.” At least that’s what he wanted to say but what comes out of his mouth is a garbled mess, not actual words. He can barely make out the expression on the person in front of him. He sees a mess of dark hair and a baseball cap.

But they must know what he means because they loop one of his arms over their shoulders and start to pull him away. Ten tries with all his might to keep his feet underneath him and his eyes open. But the last thing he remembers is getting into a black car

and then the world goes dark.

***

Taeyong feels himself start to panic. Where is Ten? Where did he go? Taeyong searches in every stall and exits the bathroom again. One of the staff quickly hurries past him but he stops them by placing his hand on her shoulder. “Have you seen Ten?” He looks into her eyes, searching. She stares back at him confused and alarmed. She quickly shakes her head and Taeyong lets go of her arm so that she can scurry off. Her dark hair peeking out from her baseball cap. 

Taeyong paces forward and tries to look all around him for Ten.

He can hear someone calling for him. “Taeyong, what are you doing? You need to get back to set? Where is Ten?” It’s their manager.

“I- I don’t know. I’ve been looking for him. But he’s gone. He’s gone.” Taeyong’s voice raises in pitch as he speaks. He’s gone, he’s gone and it’s probably Taeyong’s fault. He knows it has something to do with him.

“What do you mean Ten is gone? Where did he go?” Their manager looks around himself quickly, as if he could see something that Taeyong missed. When Taeyong doesn’t respond their manager grabs him and shakes him. “Where is Ten?”

“I don’t know! If I knew I would tell you! All I know is he is gone!” Taeyong realizes he is yelling and tries to lower his voice. “I’ve been looking for the past ten minutes. And he isn’t here.”

“Have you called his cell phone?”

“Cell phone? Oh, no I didn’t.” Taeyong curses himself for not doing that sooner. He quickly pulls out his phone and dials Ten’s number. It rings and rings and rings then goes to voicemail. Taeyong dials again. Voicemail. He calls again and again. He can still sense his fingers typing even after his manager takes his phone.

Their manager turns and starts yelling. “Everyone go home! The broadcast is over. And if anyone sees Ten tell him to get his ass to my office ASAP.” He seems entirely unworried that Ten has actually disappeared. “Taeyong. Find your - Find out where Ten went.” 

People start packing up things and bustling around Taeyong. None of them try to talk to him or move him. So he just stays there staring ahead at nothing. His eyes are unfocused and his hands are still holding the shape of his phone, not quite realizing it isn’t there anymore.

Ten is gone. He left. He left Taeyong. Where he went or what he’s doing, Taeyong can only guess. But Taeyong had probably crossed a line in the interview and it was too much for Ten and so he left. Somehow, this was Taeyohng’s fault he knew it.

Taeyong tries to take some deep breaths to calm himself down. He should go after Ten and apologize. He would promise not to do it again. He would swear to be on his best behavior. Anything to get Ten back.

Finally Taeyong feels one of the staff pull him towards one of the cars. They sit him down and drive off. Taeyong spends the whole ride staring out of the window. He searches every face for the familiar features of Ten, but none of them match.

When the car finally stops Taeyong looks up at the building. They have stopped at the dorms. He doesn’t want to just go home and wait. He wants to be out there looking for Ten. He needs to find Ten.

But it’s like his body is on autopilot, just going wherever the people steer him. Into the building, up the stairs, and into the dorm. He just stands there for the longest time in the entryway until finally the front door opens again.

Taeyong turns around, his brain hoping that it’s Ten, and in walks Doyoung and Yuta.

“Hey there! How was the broadcast?” asks Doyoung. He slips off his shoes and starts to walk past Taeyong into the kitchen. When he sees Taeyong still standing in the doorway he stops. “Where is Ten? Did you guys make up yet?” Doyoung’s words quietly fade out.

Before he finishes speaking Taeyong is shaking his head.

“No, Ten left somewhere. No one knows where and I can’t get a hold of him.” Taeyong finally realizes that his phone isn’t in his hand and starts to pat his pockets. His manager must have slipped his phone into his pocket when he was dazed out. Front and center is a text.

From: Ten   
i need to be alone. Please   
don’t try to contact me

Taeyong’s fingers are already moving to call Ten. But this time the phone doesn’t even ring. Just Voicemail. Again and again.

Doyoung places his hand over Taeyong’s phone. “Stop.” Doyoung waits until Taeyong puts his phone back in his pocket. “Come in and tell us what’s been going on.” He holds out his arm and waits till Taeyong walks forward. He guides him to the couch and the three of them sit down. “Speak.”

Taeyong sits there quietly for a couple moments more before he speaks. “I said something at the broadcast that upset him and he got up to go to the bathroom and didn’t come back.” Taeyong throws up his arms and leans back into the couch. His eyes floating upward to the ceiling. “I know he said to leave him alone. But we can’t just not do anything.”

Taeyong hops to his feet and walks toward the door. He feels a jerk at his elbow and when he looks back Yuta has a hold of him. “You can’t just leave Taeyong. “

“YES I CAN! I HAVE TO FIND HIM!” Taeyong shouts. Softer he breathes out, “I have to make things right.”

“Make things right? What are you talking about?” Yuta and Doyoung look confused.

“It’s all my fault. Everything is my- it’s all my fault.” Taeyong is speaking in gasping deep breaths.

“What do you mean? You aren’t making any sense.” Doyoung tries to reason with Taeyong.

“Nevermind. I can’t talk about it anyways.” Taeyong shrugs off Yuta’s arm and walks out of the dorm before anyone can stop him.

Taeyong flips up the hood of his jacket as he walks down the pavement. He’s heading to the company. They have to do something, anything. Ten’s gone.

How did this escalate so much? Yesterday he was out on a wonderful date with Ten some how, sometime everything went to shit. All of the emotions of the past 48 hours were still fresh in his head. Love, loathing, happiness, frustration, anger, heartache. They all swirl together in Taeyong’s heart and head. He’s just a mess now. A mess that aches to feel but also to forget. To forget the past twenty four hours. To forget all the things that went wrong and go back to when everything was perfect.

Taeyong remembers the night before and quickly pulls out his phone. He flips through his pictures until he comes to the ones he wanted to look at. The pictures he took of him and Ten that night. In the first picture Taeyong and Ten are grinning into the camera, their eyes glimmering with the reflection of the lights above them. They both look so happy and care free.

In the second picture they are both staring into each other eyes. Still smiling.

In the third and fourth pictures Taeyong’s smiling at the camera again while Ten still stares at Taeyong. His smile’s still big but in the last picture it had faded. The light in Ten’s eyes faded. Was this the moment? Was this the moment that made everything fall apart?

Taeyong can’t be sure.

When he finally arrives at the company he heads straight to the manager’s office. Without knocking he bursts right in. “Ten hasn’t returned yet. We need to go look for him.”

“Taeyong, I know you are worried but he’s fine. There is nothing we or anyone else can do unless he’s been gone for 48 hours.” The manager leans back in his seat. “Calm down. We both knew that Ten felt uncomfortable doing the broadcast, he is probably just doing this to get out of doing it, but let me tell you he is going to be in some trouble when he gets back.”

Taeyong doesn’t wait for the manager to finish speaking before he is walking back out the door. Their manager isn’t going to do anything, the police aren’t going to do anything. Taeyong is alone.

But maybe the manager is right. Maybe Taeyong is over reacting. Maybe this is all nothing and Ten will be back in the morning. But maybe Ten is never coming back. Maybe Ten is going to be with the person he really likes and Taeyong should just let him be happy.

So he decides to sit, and he’ll wait. Just until tomorrow. If Ten still hasn’t contacted him or come home by tomorrow then Taeyong will start to worry.

Deep breaths. Deep, long breaths. Everything’s going to be okay. Ten just wants to breathe and not do the broadcast so he ditched out. That’s it. Taeyong’s getting himself worked up for nothing.

But as Taeyong tells himself these things there is a little part of him that knows that something is wrong.

Everything is not okay.

***

Ten wakesn up with his head throbbing. He opens one eye slowly and then the next. His eyes needing a moment to adjust to the light around him.

It’s then that he realizes that his hands and feet are tied to the chair he’s sitting in, The ropes are tight and secure. Ten tries to wiggle his hands out of his bonds but no luck.

Ten finally turns his attention to the room around him. Surrounding him, on every wall on every surface are pictures of him. Hundreds and hundreds of pictures of him. Pictures of Ten at the company, pictures of Ten walking places, pictures of Ten with the other members, and pictures of him with Taeyong. But in every picture of him and Taeyong, someone has scribbled out Taeyong’s face with a big red X.

“What is going on?” Ten’s head is still a little groggy and he is having trouble making sense of what he is thinking. What does it all mean? Where is he? Why are his hands and feet tied? And why is this light so bright?

Ten continues to take in the walls around him. There are photos there that Ten didn’t think anyone saw. Photos that Ten is alone in. In the practice room at the company. Photos that shouldn’t have been taken.

The door creaks open slowly, one inch at a time. A figure stands in the shadows behind the open door. Ten squints, trying to get a clear look at who the figure is. Their hair is short and red. Who does he know with red hair? Taeyong, is that his name?

“Taeyong is that you?” Ten asks groggily.

“Not quite.” The figure steps into the light. It’s a petite woman. She has a name, but Ten can’t remember it. Em- En- Eunjin? Eunjin! But who is she?

“What am I doing here?” He asks quietly.

Eunjin doesn’t answer, instead she just smiles. She pushes her hair back and leans against the door. “Do you like my new hair cut? I did it just for you. I told you I could become your ideal type. I could change my hair. I could change my style, and now I have. For you Ten.” She smiles at Ten.

Things are starting to come back to Ten. Their date, him telling her no, Taeyong telling everyone he’s gay to protect Ten, Eunjin showing up at their apartment, the almost kiss, and everything after.

“Eunjin, what have you done?”


	14. Inside Demolition

“What do you mean?” Eunjin asks innocently.

“I mean exactly what I said. What have you done? Why am I here? Where am I?” Ten feels all his questions roll off of his tongue. He tries to twist his wrists out of the rope again but no luck.

Eunjin leans back against the wall and looks up to think for a moment. “Hmm, well, I haven’t done anything. You’re here because I want you here. And where you are isn’t important right now.” She gives him a small smile and tries to push her hair behind her ear like she did a lot on their date. But with her hair cut short there wasn’t enough to pull behind her ear. She also starts to shuffle her feet together and sway in place.

Is she trying to flirt right now?

The movement had always been lost on Ten anyways but even more so now. Women were more trouble than they were worth. If he had any doubt that he was gay before it was definitely reaffirmed in his distaste for their flirting rituals.

“Eunjin you have to let me go.” Ten tries to reason with her. “People will start to worry about me.”

“Don’t worry I can take care of that.” Eunjin pulls out Ten’s phone and starts to type something out. “I need to be alone. Please don’t try to contact me. Send.” She holds the power button after she presses send and the phone turns off. “See now we’re good.” She gives him a cunning grin.

“Wait, how did you know my password?” Did Ten tell her? His mind is still groggy. He tries to shake the remaining fog from his brain. “Eunjin you must see that this is wrong. You can’t just kidnap me and,” Even though he knows it’s useless to keep trying to get out of his bonds he can’t help himself from trying. “And keep me here!”

“Ha I didn’t kidnap you. And you want to be here with me, you just don’t realize it.” Eunjin takes a couple steps forward so she is right in front of Ten. Slowly, she reaches out her hand to caress Ten’s chin. But Ten turns his head away, unable to bare her touch.

Suddenly it’s like a switch has flipped in Eunjin’s eyes. She grabs at his chin again and grips it hard. “Do you turn away because of him? Because you think he loves you? He doesn’t. He doesn’t even like you.” Eunjin’s face is inches away from Ten now and Her nails are almost digging into his skin she is gripping his face so hard.

“You might be right, but I love him.” Ten whispers, his eyes boring holes into hers. If there was one thing in this world that Ten knew without a doubt it was that.

Her face turns sour and her hand releases his face sharply. “We will see about that.” She straightens up. “I would love to stay and chat but suddenly I need to take care of something. I’ll make sure to give your love,” she says the word with malice. “To Taeyong.” She turns and heads out the door.

“Eunjin what are you going to do?! Eunjin! Eunjin!” Ten is screaming to an empty hallway though. He tries even harder now to free his hands and feet from the bonds holding him.

“Eunjin!”

***

Taeyong swings his feet off his bed. He hasn’t slept all night. Instead he laid there worrying and waiting for Ten to arrive home safely, which he didn’t. He had only returned to the dorm when his legs had felt too exhausted to carry him further around the city.

But now that it’s morning Taeyong is going to go out and see if he can’t find Ten at one of his usual hang out spots.

As Taeyong is slipping on his favorite sweatshirt, the one Ten had worn a couple days ago, he hears a knock on the door.

“Come in.” Taeyong responds quietly. Even if he wanted to sound happy and cheerful he can’t bring himself to, he’s too tired and worried about Ten.

In walks Haechan. “Hey, I heard what happened. Are you okay?” He comes over and sits on Ten’s bed. He sees how Taeyong is dressed and asks another question. “Are you going to look for him again?”

“How could I be okay? And yes I am going to search for him. I think I made him upset and I need to fix it. He’s my boyfriend.” Taeyong places his hand over his chest and rubs his aching heart.

“Do you want help looking? I am sure that everyone would want to help you look.” Haechan offers.

But Taeyong is already shaking his head. “No. I, uh, he’s probably fine. I am just anxious.” He tries to give Haechan a reassuring smile but he can feel it doesn’t quite reach his eyes.

Taeyong feels his phone start to vibrate on his bed. He almost jumps to his bed trying to reach his phone. Maybe it’s Ten. But when he picks up his phone it’s a number he doesn’t recognize.

“Hello?” Taeyong says roughly into the phone. He isn’t in the mood for prank calls or nonsense today.

“Oh hello Taeyong. Remember me?” The voice speaks.

“Eunjin what do you want?” Taeyong’s voice has dropped to a low growl as he speaks into the phone.

“Oh nothing,” she responds nonchalantly. “I heard Ten left you, and I just might have some information on where he is.”

“Tell me what you know! Eunjin if you know something you need to tell me. You owe it to Ten after what you did to him.”

“Oh I’ll tell you, but not over the phone. I want you to meet me,” she rambles off an address. And before Taeyong can say anything more she hangs up.

Taeyong grumbles to himself for a moment. Not concerned at all in going where Eunjin had told him. She’s probably bluffing anyways. But why would she be bluffing? What did she have to gain? Nothing. He better go and see what she has to say.

“I have to go.” He mumbles to Haechan. “I will probably be back in like an hour or two.”

“Are you going to look for Ten?” Haechan asks cautiously.

Taeyong sighs. “Yeah.” And with that he heads out of the room. He quickly goes to a part of Seoul that doesn't have many businesses or any touristy parts. It’s mostly old apartment buildings and empty lots.

Why Eunjin wants to meet him here is beyond him but he doesn’t care anymore. He just wants to see what she has to say and go on his way looking for Ten. This is probably a waste of his time anyways. But the chance that she knows anything keeps him moving toward the address.

He will talk with her and if she doesn’t actually know something he’s going to leave.

Taeyong shoves his hands into his pockets as he arrives at the address Eunjin specificified. It’s a rundown apartment complex. It’s so shabby that it looks like it is going to collapse in on itself at any minute. Eunjin is somewhere in there and so into one of the buildings he goes.

As he enters the crumbling building he looks around the dimly lit foyer. “Hello?” he calls out softly. When there is no reply he calls out again, this time louder. “Hello?”

There’s a soft creaking behind him before the front door slams shut.

Taeyong jumps in his spot and turns to look back at the door behind him.

“Hello Taeyong.” A voice comes from back inside the building.

When Taeyong whips his head around to look at the owner of the voice, Eunjin stands at the end of the hall.

“Jeez Eunjin, What the hell are we doing here? Do you have information about Ten or not?” Taeyong is really done with all her bullshit right now and all he wants to do is get out of the building as fast as he can. He runs his hands through his hair in his nervousness.

“Well I wanted a place where we couldn’t be heard. And I never lie Taeyong of course I know where Ten is.” Eunjin gives a cunning smile as she turns her back and walks down one of the hallways.

Taeyong’s feet storm himself forward, his voice echoes down the empty hall as he walks around the corner to find her at the end of yet another hall. “You better tell me right now. Where is he?”

“He’s safe, now that he is away from you.”

“What?” Taeyong feels his heart tighten and drop as he has a sinking feeling that Eunjin has something to do with Ten’s mysterious disappearance. “Eunjin you better tell me where he is right now or so help me I might strangle you.”

“He doesn’t want you. He doesn’t care about you. He came to me. Begging me to take him away, to get him away from you.” Eunjin takes a couple steps around the corner and out of Taeyong’s sight.

“If he doesn’t want me then why did you call me here?” His voice croaks out. A lump forms at the back of his throat as Eunjin’s words find their mark directly to the weakest and most vulnerable part of Taeyong’s heart.

Her words played off all of Taeyong’s worries and fears.

“Did you know, This building is set to be demolished soon. Today in fact.” Eunjin smirks.

“What does that have to do with why you called me here?” Chills creep up his back and down his spine. His senses all on alert as he stares down at Eunjin.

“You are so thick. Isn’t it obvious?” She heaves a great sigh before she speaks again. “To get rid of you.” Eunjin stands there with her arms folded as she stares at Taeyong. She’s mocking him with her eyes.

Taeyong takes a step forward toward Eunjin. Before he can take another step there’s a sharp pain in the back of Taeyong’s head and the world goes black around him.

***

When Taeyong wakes there’s a sharp pain radiating from the back of his head.

“Ahhhgggg,” Taeyong groans as he feels the cold cement against his cheek. He tries to push himself off the ground but his hands are bound behind his back and the ropes around his wrists are biting into his skin. Someone had tied the rope much tighter than they needed too and the skin around his wrists is tearing as he tries to wiggle his hands free. He tries to move his legs to stand but they are also bound, though not as tight. 

All Taeyong can do is sit there and wiggle in pain as he tries to free his hands and feet. Eunjin’s words come back to him. The building is going to be demolished today. And he’s still in it. He struggles harder and harder against his bonds. Something breaks suddenly he feels a hot liquid all over his palms. Blood.

He has to stop before he passes out. The pain is causing the edge of his vision to fade out. He sits there gasping like a fish out of water and waiting for the edges of his vision to sharpen up.

In a last ditch effort to free himself he manages to kick one shoe off and then the other. He wiggles his feet back and forth as he tries to get his feet out from the bonds. The pain he feels as he tries to pull his feet from the rope is immense and is only intensified by the rubbing of the bonds against the open wounds on his wrists. He grunts in pain and almost feels his feet about to rip out of the bonds, so even though he’s in excruciating pain he persists and pulls until with a loud yell, pop. One of his legs tears from the rope and then without the pressure of both legs the rope around Taeyong’s feet falls away.

He lays there, his breathing coming in short ragged breaths. There’s no time to rest. He has no idea when the building is going to come down, it could be any second now. Every moment counts and he knows he needs to get out of here.

What kind of mess has he gotten himself into? Trusting Eunjin, the absolutely nutzo crazy ho, is the worst mistake Taeyong has made in a while.

Taeyong uses his chin to push himself to his knees and from there he wobbles to his feet. His head is still pounding and the pain from his wrists and now ankles is threatening to make him pass out.

Taeyong is finally able to look around him and realizes Eunjin has shoved him into one of the empty apartments in the building. He makes his way as fast as his body lets him over to the front door. He doesn’t even worry about slipping his shoes on at this point. It would have taken to long and he doesn’t know what kind of time he has. It could have been minutes since Eunjin had left him and it could have been hours.

How’s he supposed to get through the front door with his hands tied behind his back? He cautiously turns around and fumbles for the door handle behind him. Of course every movement sends waves of pain up his arms as his hands wiggle to open the door handle. He slows his hands, now is not the time to start panicking about everything. He just has to consentrate on the tasks ahead of him. First, opening the door, next getting the hell out of here.

Taeyong finally manages to get his hand on the doorknob and turn it, all the while praying that Eunjin hadn’t been smart enough to lock the door when she left. As he feels the click of the door mechanisms opening he breathes a sigh of relief and pushes the door out and away from him.

The hallway in front of him is dark and moist from the humid day. He hesitantly steps out of the apartment, half expecting Eunjin to be waiting for him with a bat. 

When he finds himself alone, he can’t help but feel some relief that she is gone but also a panic because of course she won’t be in a building that is going to blow any second. He has to get out of this deathtrap. But which way is he supposed to go? The hallway both left and right of him look the same and both don’t look like they head anywhere.

He quickly takes a chance and heads left. He walks and walks down the creaky hallway and finally sees a door ahead that has a sign for stairs on it. At least he will find out what floor she has put him on.

He has to turn around and maneuver his hands over the handle. He tries get a good grip on the handle but the blood from his wrists has gotten all over his palms and is dripping down his fingers.

Taeyong wipes his hands on the back of his pants and even though he is still bleeding from his wrists. The action gives him enough momentary traction to open the door and head into the stairwell. He’s only on the fourth floor. Thank goodness he doesn’t have to go down thirteen floors to get out. He doesn’t have that kind of time and he doesn’t think that his ankles could have borne his weight for that long trudging down stairs.

He curses under his breath but his head is still rawring from where he had gotten hit. He isn’t even sure if he had gotten hit. Had he fallen? Eunjin had been in front of him when it happened so it couldn’t have been her. Someone else is helping Eunjin.

This is just wonderful, now he isn’t dealing with just one delusional crazy person, but two!

They both have to be delusional because what sane person is do the things they are doing? Kidnapping Ten; luring, knocking out, and placing Taeyong in a building that is going to be destroyed. Which will kill him if he can’t get out.

But his body isn’t moving as fast as he needs it to. All the strain he has put it through recently is coming back to bite him in the ass. He doesn’t have nearly enough energy to keep going.

By the time Taeyong makes it down the stairs he feels like with every step he’s churning butter. The air around him getting thicker and more solid with every step. Even if he wants to he can’t force his legs to move faster than a sloth.

There’s static around him and a voice calls out on a loud speaker or megaphone. “Building 330 will be demolished in 10. 9. 8. . .”

The countdown continues but Taeyong doesn’t care. He has to get to the door. He isn’t going to make it. He can’t move fast enough.

When the voice gets to 1 Taeyong is a couple feet from the door. He throws himself forward with all his might to get past the door.

He can’t die. He has to save Ten. He has to-

***

Ten’s so tired. He doesn’t know how long he has been in this room but it feels so long. His eyes are drifting shut against his will as he tries to stay awake and aware of everything around him. Hoping for an opportunity to escape.

Suddenly the door flies open in front of him and bangs on the wall. The racket and noise startles Ten into alertness.

Eunjin looks absolutely delighted about something. She is grinning from ear to ear. Anything that makes Eunjin happy is not going to be something in Ten’s favor.

“What now?” He asks quietly.

“I think it’s time for a little party. I can go get drinks and maybe some sweets or cake!” she clasps her hands together and sighs dreamily.

“What are we celebrating?” Ten can’t keep the fear out of his voice even though he’s trying his hardest to be brave.

“All our problems have been solved Ten. No more disruptions or things of that sort for us. There is nothing that can get in our way. Oh and I talked to Taeyong. He sends his final goodbye.” She pauses to look at her watch.

Ten can feel his heart drop with every word. What did she do to him? “Eunjin no.” He starts to shake his head as his vision starts to blur. Ten shuts his eyes tight almost as if he could shut out her words by closing his eyes. Or that it would stop her from saying what she is going to say next.

“10. 9. 8. 7.” Every number Eunjin’s smile gets bigger and bigger till it almost looks ready to spit her face in half.

But with every number Ten wishes harder and harder for her to stop. The muscles around his heart contract and pull him forward as the numbers get closer and closer to zero. “No. No, no, no, no. NO!” Nothing can happen to Taeyong. Nothing can happen to him.

Ten doesn’t know if he can keep living if he lived in a world without Taeyong.

“3. 2. 1.” Eunjin’s cackling laugh fills the room and infiltrates Ten’s ears. Somewhere in the near distance there is a loud boom and then a shuttering shakes the room. An explosion.

“NO!” The tears that have been welling in Ten’s eyes spills over as he knows what the explosion means. “NO!” He cries. He can’t bear his own weight anymore and slumps forward in his chair. Unable to curve further into himself because of the restraints he sat their crying into his lap.

He feel hands rip at his hair as Eunjin pulls his face up to look at her. “Don’t cry. Tears will ruin the party.” she lets go of his head and his head drops back down. He no longer has the will to fight. Nor does he want to fight or escape.

He sits there as the sobs wracks his body and shakes him. He lets himself cry because he no longer wants to feel anything else other than the sadness that now surrounds him.

Is there even a chance that Taeyong is still alive? If there is, Eunjin wouldn’t have been as happy. She was so sure that she had killed Taeyong.

She killed him. And with that she killed the fire in Ten’s soul.


	15. Helpless

Ten doesn’t care how long he’s been sitting in this seat. He passed out periodically. His mind now just an empty shell. He couldn’t eat or drink. He just continues to sit there with his hands tied to the chair, hunched over, without the will to keep himself upright.

At some point Eunjin comes into the room. Ten hears her chipper voice but nothing registers anymore. He can’t comprehend.

“Hello Ten! It is a beautiful day and guess what?! I brought cake. To celebrate!” She pauses for a moment. It’s then that Ten feels the hand under his chin and his face is lifted up to look at Eunjin.

“Ten. I am talking to you. That means you look at me.” Her hands which had been soft start to grip into Ten’s skin. But he doesn’t even feel the pain of her nails over the pain that leaches from his heart. The absolute ripping and tearing is all he ever wants to feel again. He never wants to leave this state of loss and grief. How could he ever move on? 

Ten’s unfocused eyes and lolling head seem only to aggravate Eunjin. Things didn’t matter without Taeyong’s smile and Ten couldn’t think about the fact that he was never going to see his smile again.

He didn’t even get to say goodbye. He didn’t get to tell Taeyong how thankful he was for all that he had done and all that he was to Ten. He didn’t get to tell him he loves him.

Eunjin throws Ten’s head away from her. It falls down and hangs with his chin on his chest.

Eunjin returns several more times but each time is the same as the first. Ten can’t find it in himself to say or do anything. Much less feel anything.

He’s going to die if he doesn’t eat or drink something. But somehow the idea didn’t seem to bother Ten. If anything it inspired the first emotion since the emptiness of the grief had settled in. Hope. Hope for the end. Hope to see Taeyong again. Hope to leave this cruel place.

*****

When Taeyong finally comes to consciousness the world around him is silent and black. Pain thuds all over his body. Everywhere hurts. Where is he? Why is everything so dark and quiet? What happened?

Taeyong tries to move his hands and feet. But there is a sharp pain and he succumbs to unconsciousness.

*****

When Taeyong wakes again the world is dark but not quite as black as before. He groans but something feels off. Something isn’t right but he can’t tell what. He also has this feeling, this feeling of urgency. Of needing to go and do something, fast. The problem is his head is pounding and he is having trouble thinking.

Where is he? Taeyong squints his eyes and tries to make out his surroundings. All he can see are vauge blurry shapes. Nothing is clear and when he shakes his head it makes him dizzy enough that he dares not try it again. He lays there trying to use his other senses to figure out where he is. He still can’t hear anything. But the stone under his hands feels cold and dry. Wait, stone?

His hands try to reach out from behind his back but as soon as he moves his fingers the world around him goes dark again and he is unconscious.

*****

Taeyong is startled awake for the third time by some foreboding feeling. He still doesn’t know where he is but wherever it is, no one knows he is here or that he is stuck. He starts to shout for help.

“Hello?! Anyone there?” Slomething is wrong with his voice. It’s off somehow, different. He still tries to yell some more. “Hello! I need help! Help!”

As he continues to yell he lets his mind trace back and see if he can piece together what brought him here. He remembered Ten. Ten was- missing? But had Taeyong found him?

Suddenly Taeyong’s memory comes back in broken flashes. Eunjin in front of him. Waking up on the floor of the apartment. Running for his life. And finally the feeling of the building coming down around him as he jumped for the door in his last ditch effort to escape.

He must be in the rubble of the building. He squints around him some more. He can almost see the space around him. It looks like he is crammed in a space no bigger than a trunk where a support beam has stopped the rubble around him from crushing him. He can’t do anything more than lay there and keep yelling into the nothing and hope that at some point someone hears him.

He must be close to the edge. He had almost been at the door when the countdown ended and then the blast from the collapsing building had thrust his body further toward the door. 

That’s all he can remember. He must have gotten knocked out.

He is still shouting for help and the time passes by slowly as if every second demands a minute and that within that minute every ache and pain wants to be felt.

Someone had to be out there somewhere and they would hear him. He shouted and shouted for hours. He didn’t hear his voice give out and go hoarse. He didn’t hear the backho start up in the distance and start to move the rubble. He didn’t hear the people walking past. He just kept shouting.

*****

Hongki has just been reading the post on his phone when an article about two missing idols catches his eye. He doesn’t normally read articles about idols but this one particularly interested him.

Idol Couple Missing

Three days ago an idol by the  
name of Ten went missing from   
his broadcast where he was   
supposed to be there with Taeyong.  
The next day his member, the  
before mentioned Taeyong,   
also went missing after leaving   
their dorms to look for Ten. The   
idols have been much talked  
about recently because of their   
news that the two of them are in   
fact dating. Police have stated  
they have no leads in custody.   
We had the chance to talk to   
one of the two boy’s members.   
Johnny, who is close to both   
Taeyong and Ten, stated, “We   
hope that nothing has happened   
to Ten and Taeyong and that   
they are both just taking a much   
needed break together before   
their comeback.” But even a   
company rep stated that they  
have no idea where the two boys   
have gone. Is this a robbery gone  
wrong? Maybe an old fashioned   
Romeo and Juliet story? Or is it   
the work of some crazed fan?   
We will update you as we get   
more information on the matter.

How sad, thinks Hongki. The boys look so young in their pictures, and no doubt that when people had found out about them dating they had been quite upset. The boys could be anywhere and anything could have happened to them. He hopes that they were found safe, and soon.

Hongki is just on his way to work. He works as a construction worker on demolition sites. Today he’s heading to an old apartment complex. They had destroyed the first building a couple days ago and just barely started working on clearing the rubble. 

Hongki works hard all morning on starting to get the rubble cleared on the north end of the building. He works and works. The loud noises of the construction drowned out everything else. 

It isn’t until noon that there is finally silence as everyone goes on their lunch break.

Hongki is talking to his friends at the edge of the rubble when he hears something. It’s faint but it’s almost the sound of someone yelling for help. For a moment it’s as if someone has gotten into the construction site and gotten hurt. But when the yelling doesn’t get any louder Hongki shushes all the people talking around him and has them all listen. Slowly one and then two of them say they can also hear the shouting.

“Oh, god.” Hongki gasps as he comes to a shocking realization.

“What is it?” Asks one of his friends.

“I think it’s coming from the rubble. I think someone is stuck underneath there.” He points a shaking finger at the crumbled building behind them.

The moments the follow are so filled with silence that even those that had not been able to hear the cries before can clearly hear them now. Once everyone has their bearings there’s complete chaos. People start running to and fro. Arguing about where to start removing the rubble and if they should even try, for risking the person getting crushed.

“Everyone quiet!” Hongki yells. “This building was demolished 2 days ago and that person has been in there without food or water for at least that long. If not longer. We need to get them out now. Let’s all think rationally about this. They must be close to the edge to not be completely crushed. So we move slowly and we only move rocks that are not part of the support system of the rubble around it. Alright?” His words shock a lot of people out of their frightened states and back to reason. This happens all the time during earthquakes. They just have to be careful and they would be able to get the person out without any complications. That is if they could be saved.

Hongki works hard with the people around him to pull smaller rocks away and slowly work their way in toward the shouting. As they work, the shouting almost seems to get softer and softer. The person is getting weaker. They have been working all evening when the shouting finally stops.

“Keep going! We can save them! Now it is crucial to work fast but to keep being careful about what rocks we are moving! Let’s go!” Hongki encourages them, having taken over as leader of the rescue.

Finally there is a shout as the rocks fall to a small opening where a boy is huddled, his hands tied behind his back. He’s laying on his side, his head resting on a slabof rubble. There is dried blood all over his wrists and head. Hongki can’t tell if his hair is red or if the blood has stained it that way.

“Careful, careful. Someone get a first aid kit!” he looks at the boy’s bound hands. “And I need something to cut. Scissors or a knife please!”

As they carefully pull the boy from the rubble they can hear him mumbling to himself. “Help, help me.”

“Well at least we know he’s alive.” Hongki whispers to himself. Something about the boy looks familiar. Like he has seen him somewhere before.

They all carry the boy over to the sidewalk a few paces away, where they lay some coats out and set him down on it. Someone brings over some scissors and Hongki is careful to cut off the rope around his blood crusted wrists. One of his wrists is twisted at an odd angle. 

He and a couple others start working on cleaning the boy of blood. He is careful with his wrists as there is no skin there anymore. “What happened to him?” Hongki wonders to himself. Then louder he asks. “His wounds don’t need immediate attention so we probably don’t need to call an ambulance. One of us can just take him to the hospital. But let’s-“ his words are cut off as the boy startles awake.

***

Taeyong wakes up from his nightmare to the cool night’s breeze around him. His vision is getting clearer and clearer as he looks around into several unfamiliar faces. He’s disorientated at first but quickly remembers what happened. He’s out of the building. He didn’t die in there. But he has to find Ten. He still has to save Ten. 

One man who is balding and has a small mustache across his upper lip softly touches Taeyong’s shoulder. Taeyong turns his attention to the man. But when the man starts speaking there is no sound. That’s when Taeyong realizes he hasn’t heard any sounds. He starts to speak and tell the man that he can’t hear him.

“I-“ But no sooner has the first word left his mouth when fear fills him. That was what had been off earlier. His hearing is gone.


	16. The Silence

The silence.

The overbearing silence. It could fill a room and right now it fills Taeyong’s head. There are so many little sounds that make the world not so lonely but now that they are gone Taeyong feels their absence. The sound of the wind, of the birds in the trees, of traffic in the distance, they are all just gone.

The overbearing silence. Its presence pushes down on his heart as he thinks about what it means.

His hearing is gone.

Taeyong tries to sit up quickly but everything hurts. He has bruises and cuts everywhere. His wrist is bent at an odd angle and both wrists are encrusted in dried blood from where he had tried to pull at his bonds.

He slowly is able to rest on one elbow as the balding man who had spoken earlier helps support him till he is sitting.

Taeyong has questions he wants to ask but has no way to know the answers.

It doesn’t matter. He still has to find Ten. Who knows what Eunjin will do to him.

The man produces a first aid kit and starts to pull out some bandages. He opens an alcohol wipe and dabs at Taeyong’s face softly where Taeyong can feel the cuts on his face. Slowly he moves down to the side of Taeyong’s face where he wipes below Taeyong’s ears. Taeyong reaches to the back of his head where the pounding is and feels his hair matted in place from some cut on the back of his head.

He must look like such a mess right now. He feels like a mess too. The man pulls his attention from the cut’s on Taeyong’s face to his broken wrist. The man takes two short planks of wood and places them on either side of Taeyong’s wrist. He begins to wrap an ace bandage around Taeyong’s wrist. The people who have been huddled around him disperse as they see he is alright.

The man is speaking again but Taeyong doesn’t care. He can’t hear him anyways. Once he finishes wrapping Taeyong’s hand Taeyong rolls over and tries to get his feet beneath him, but no sooner has he turned on his knees than he falls forward flat on his face.

Ouch, he grumbles. Although he can’t tell if he spoke just in his head or if he said it out loud.

He tries to push himself back on his knees and yelps out in pain as he puts pressure on his wrist, probably broken. Taeyong tries to push himself up with just the other hand and is helped again by the balding man.

“Thank you.” It’s strange to only hear his inner voice when he speaks out loud. Almost like a part of himself is missing, and it is.

He doesn’t dwell on that now.

Taeyong has to find Ten.

Taeyong puts first one foot out then the other as he wobbles to his feet, his body threatening to pitch itself forward and into the pavement again. He reaches out for something to stable himself as he stands. The balding man reaches out his hand and Taeyong grasps it. He gives the man a greatful smile before he lets go and starts to shake his way forward.

But the man doesn’t let go of Taeyong’s hand. He turns back and looks up into the eyes of the balding man. The man is speaking quickly and Taeyong wishes he knew what he’s saying. The man points to his own ears and then points to Taeyong’s. 

Taeyong nods, thinking that the man understands that he can’t hear. Taeyong also points to his ear and then makes an X with his fingers. 

The balding man opens his mouth then closes it to think.

“I have to go.” Taeyong hopes he isn’t shouting. After all he can’t hear how loud his surroundings are.

He looks up at the man, hoping to communicate his need to go into the man’s eyes. His eyes pleading with this man who had a kind face and soft eyes. Pleading for the man to let go of him. 

They stay that way as the man speaks to him slowly.

Although Taeyong can’t hear him the man said, “You are the idol that went missing, aren’t you? Where is your friend? Or your boyfriend I guess. Is he still missing too?”

Taeyong continues to stare at the man, confused. “I have to go.” He says once again.

The man almost seems to understand. He finally releases his grip on Taeyong’s arm. Before Taeyong leaves the man reaches back to his back pocket and produces an old baseball cap. He offers it to Taeyong to put on. 

Taking it gratefully, Taeyong slips it over his pounding head. 

Taeyong turns and tries to run. He only makes it a meter or so before he has to stop himself from falling. He regains his balance and tries again, this time he has to work to keep himself from falling over as he attempts to jog. 

He no longer has the balance of his inner ear to depend on to keep himself upright. The world tips again before Taeyong realizes that he himself is tipping and tries to straighten himself upright.

Taeyong looks behind him to see the balding man staring at him from the distance. He turns away, his goal burning a fire in his heart. Find Ten. 

He turns away and goes around the corner so the man is out of sight.

Taeyong leans against the wall of the nearest building. He doesn’t even know where to start looking for Ten. He just knows that he won’t rest until Ten is safe.

Eunjin wouldn’t have wanted to leave Ten for long. She has to be somewhere nearby. Taeyong looks at the buildings around him. Where should he start looking?

He starts to walk. He lets his feet carry him while he concentrates on not falling. Few people pass him on the street and they don’t pay any mind to the bloodied boy with red hair and a broken hand who stumbles past them. Their faces lit by the glow of their phones in front of them. 

Taeyong lets them pass. He hardly sees their faces, none of them are Ten and that’s the only face that matters to him right now. 

He wanders around the construction site for a while. As he walks his balance gets better and better. His body is trying to vault him to the ground less and less.

As he walks one face stands out to him as they pass. It’s a small girl in a cap and all black. She is carrying several large brown paper bags, filled with what looks like a lot of groceries. But that’s not why she stood out to him. He had seen her before. Where had he seen her?

Taeyong racks his brain for a moment or two before it hits him like a ton of bricks. At the broadcast. She’s the staff that he had asked if she had seen Ten and she said no.

What a coincidence that she is in the same area where Taeyong is. He turns around and almost confronts her but decides it would be better if he just follows her. His gut is telling him that she had something to do with Ten’s disappearance. But how?

Things start to add up as Taeyong thinks about everything that had happened so far, with the guise that Eunjin isn’t working alone. He had gotten knocked out while with Eunjin by someone he hadn’t seen. Eunjin couldn’t have taken Ten by herself, someone had to get into the broadcast. Maybe it had been her. It would be worth following her and seeing if she leads him to Ten.

Taeyong tries to be stealthy but he can’t tell if it’s working on account of his ears being out of order. 

The girl up ahead of him suddenly turns into a building on her left and Taeyong hurries in after her. He doesn’t want to lose her in the maze of the building.

Taeyong only trips once or twice over the pavement before he arrives at the building. He stares up at it in wonder. It’s another broken down building. Damn, what’s with Eunjin and the dank old places?

Why couldn’t she just pick a nice hotel in the nice part of town and maybe order Taeyong some room service for all the trouble she put him through. He could really go for some fries right now.

Taeyong takes a deep breath before quietly, fingers crossed he’s being quiet, entering the building.

As he enters he almost stumbles into some debris on the floor. Taeyong looks around himself quickly. He takes a couple steps forward, his eyes scanning for the girl. He’s in what looks like an old entry way for a hotel. It doesn’t look like it has been in working order for some time.

He doesn’t want to be caught unaware again but he had no clue where to-

Taeyong doesn’t know if it’s because he lacks his hearing that his other senses went into overdrive but he can feel the wind whoosh towards his head. He ducks quickly and turns around.

There’s the small girl looking frightened and holding a bat.

Taeyong’s shocked. He looks at her standing above him. “What are you doing?” he hopes he asks.

Instead of answering she swings the bat at Taeyong once more. He falls back on his butt quickly to avoid getting hit.

He tries to shout. “Stop!”

She swings again. Taeyong leans back on one hand and forgetting that it’s broken puts his weight on it. He turns around to it as he cries out in pain. Taeyong feels the strong wood of the bat across his back. He has to shift to reach out his other hand to steady himself.

He has to get away. Again she swings and Taeyong sits up and reaches out his good hand to stop her swing. His arm feels so weak already he just hopes he will be able to stop it.

But to his surprise he catches the bat and keeps his arm from collapsing under the force of her swing. For someone so small she’s entirely too strong. 

And yet when Taeyong tries to yank the bat away from her she lets him take it without a fight. He grasps it with his one hand and scrambles backwards with it till he’s far enough away to stand. He looks back at her and she’s now holding something small. It glinted in the dim light of the abandoned building. A knife.

She looks terrified but determined holding that knife. And that makes Taeyong pause. He looks at the bat in his hand before deciding to throw it off to the side. He doesn’t want to hurt her. He’s going to have to wrestle it from her without harming her, one handed, and without the ability to hear. 

She takes a cautious step towards Taeyong. He mirrors her and takes a step backwards. He doesn’t want to be anywhere near that knife until he has a solid plan.

As much as he wants time to think about what to do, that’s not what the girl has in mind. She charges him suddenly, brandishing the knife in front of her.

Taeyong side steps out of her way like a madidor in front of an angry bull. He manages to grab her arm that doesn’t have the knife and yank her to him. He reaches around her to grab at her other arm and try to wiggle the knife out of her grip.

She’s smart, and she reaches back the arm he had initially grabbed and brings it down into his stomach. Taeyong gasps as the pain radiates out. His grip on her knife arm loosening.

She turns around and tries to drive the knife into Taeyong’s shoulder. But he has already lost his balance from her jab and is halfway to the floor by the time her knife flys past his ear.

As Taeyong falls back on his butt once more he has nowhere to go. He reaches out again as she comes at him and this time he slaps her wrist causing her grip on the knife to be shaken just enough for him to pry it from her fingers.

They are standing close, too close as Taeyong points the knife at the girl. They both kneeling on the dusty floor. 

Slowly, he gets to his feet again. The knife carefully pointed at her. His eyes track her movements. He wants to be prepared if she has any more tricks up her sleeve. 

He wants to make sure his question is heard so he struggles to speak clearly and loud enough.

“Where is Ten?”

The girl just glares at him as the two of them stand in the middle of the empty area. 

Maybe he hadn’t spoken loud enough? “Where is Ten?!” He says louder this time. “Take me to him!” 

But still the girl says nothing. Her hands are still where they were when he took the knife from her. Her eyes tracking the blade is the only movement. 

Maybe she doesn’t know anything. Maybe she’s just a scared girl who had seen a bloodied person following her. Taeyong almost believes it, but there’s something off, something wrong. 

Taeyong tries to figure out what is bothering him quickly. He scans her up and down. Her bags. Where did her bags go? He hadn’t seen them when he walked in nor when they had fought. A frightened girl would not have hidden or placed the bags. They would have dropped them in the middle of the floor. No, something is definitely wrong here.

The seconds stretch into minutes and finally Taeyong can’t take just standing there any longer. He charges up to her and grabs the scruff of her collar, yanking her to her feet. He knows he’s shouting this time. She’s wasting his time and he needs to find Ten. 

“WHERE IS HE?!”


	17. A Fight for Love

Taeyong stands, clutching at her shirt with his good hand. His breathing is ragged and his heart beating fast to pump blood through his body, which only fuels his anger.

She glares into his eyes with an intense fear.

What’s propelling this girl? What makes her want to hurt him? Did Eunjin blackmail her? Does she hate Taeyong?

He shakes her. His wrists protesting in pain. “Tell me.” He says in a voice that is so low it’s almost a growl.

The silence presses around Taeyong’s head as he stares at her. She says something but her lips move too fast for Taeyong to try to make sense of it by trying to read her lips. He better stick to yes or no questions if he wants to get anywhere.

“Is Ten in this building?” He asks. His head is spinning but he gives a small shake to focus. It’s not important. Not as important as finding Ten. The girl in front of him nods her head. 

Another question. “Is he upstairs?” Taeyong growls. There’s another small nod from the girl.

Taeyong looks up to the ceiling. How is he supposed to fight Eunjin and save Ten without the girl coming after him? He looks around him for anything to tie the girl up with but there is nothing but rubble.

He’s going to have to take her with him and risk having to fight both of them to find some rope. Taeyong looks down at the girl where he still has a fist full of her jacket. “Let’s go.” He starts to pull her towards the stairs. Suprisingly she doesn’t fight him but walks along willingly.

Taeyong’s mind is so focused on going up and going to the floor that holds Ten. He reaches the stairs and starts to climb. Up, up, he goes. Taeyong turns back periodically to look at the girl. The question in his eyes asking if they are close.

She finally stops on the eighth floor. In a sudden realization Taeyong knows that somewhere on this floor is Eunjin. Somewhere on this floor Ten is waiting for him.

***

Ten sits, exhausted from the lack of food or water. Eunjin had tried to feed him but he wouldn’t eat. He doesn’t care anymore. He doesn’t want to do anything other than waste away, waiting to be reunited with his lost love.

Eunjin enters the room. She does this every so often. But she would soon leave once she realizes she isn’t going to get anything out of Ten. But this time is different. Something’s off with Eunjin this time. Her words are slow and her movements sloppy.

She fumbles her way into the room and leans back against the far wall. In her hands is a green glass bottle. Sliding down the wall Eunjin presses the bottle to her lips.

Eunjin mumbles something softly before she speaks again, louder this time. He voice is defeated and low. “Why can’t you love me back?” her voice reminds him of the day he agreed to go on a date with her. It’s small and full of tears that haven't fallen yet. “I did everything. I changed everything. And still, Why can’t you love me?”

She takes another swing of the bottle in her hand. She sits there silently. She watches Ten as he sits there slumped over. His cheeks are shallow and his eyes dark. He still hasn’t moved.

Eunjin sets the bottle on the floor next to the wall and crawls over to where Ten is sitting. She kneels at his feet, one hand on his knee and the other reaches up to softly touch his face.

She lifts his face by his chin. His blank eyes stare back at her. Sitting forward on her knees, Eunjin starts to trace Ten’s features softly with the tip of her finger. Her hand flutters all across his face. Once her hand reaches his lips her movement’s slow. Her eyes stare at his lips.

Slowly Eunjin can feel herself leaning in. Her lips getting closer to his.

Almost there.

Crash. Eunjin hears a commotion from the other room. Jissu must be back. The clumsy girl has nowhere to go and no one to turn to. She’s lucky Eunjin had taken her under her wing. But the girl doesn’t have it in her to do what it took. She was too weak. She only follows Eunjin’s orders because she was indebted. And if she ever betrayed Eunjin, Eunjin had sworn to kill her.

Jissu can wait. Eunjin’s eyes focused back on Ten. She’s so close. So near all of her dreams.

But a yell breaks the spell around her.

“EUNJIN! COME OUT AND FACE ME! BRING ME TEN.”

The voice is one Eunjin didn’t expected to hear ever again. 

Taeyong.

Hadn’t she killed him? He’s such a pain in her side. Eunjin looks back at Ten and is pleased to see that he hasn’t registered Taeyong’s voice. She lets go of his head and it falls down, slumping against his chest once more. 

“I’ll be back and we can continue this.” She mutters as she stands up. She grabs the glass bottle from the floor. Taking a quick swing she quickly exits the room.

As she walks into the front room she sees that Taeyong is wearing a cap and has Jissu by the scruff of her collar with one hand. The other hand is wrapped in a crude bandage, like someone had done it on the side of the road.

“Hello, Taeyong.” Eunjin leans against the door frame as she speaks. “I asked Ten if he wanted to see you. He said no.” She gives a shrill laugh and stares at Taeyong, trying to guage his reaction. Upon seeing nothing she continues, “He told me he loved me and we are going to get married. In fact when you arrived you had just interrupted us.” But there’s still no reaction from Taeyong other than mild confusion.

Eunjin quickly looks over at Jissu. Jissu quickly lifts one hand and taps her ear twice. Something’s wrong with his hearing. Great, so she had just given that long shpeal for nothing. Better to get to business.

“Eunjin if you have touched one hair on Ten’s head I will make you wish you were dead.” Upon seeing Eunjin, Taeyong can feel his blood start to boil and his fists clench. He has to refrain from crying out as his wrist protests. He wouldn’t let Eunjin know anything was wrong.

Taeyong tries to keep his face as blank as possible. But when Eunjin starts spouting off he can’t help the confusion that spreads across his face at being unable to understand.

He watches slowly as Eunjin turns behind her and grabs something. Taeyong knows he is going to have to let go of the girl so that he can defend himself. He’s risking a lot but he has to do it eventually. 

Before he knows it Eunjin has turned around and something green is flying through the air. Taeyong quickly ducks but there’s no need as her shot flies wide and the bottle that had been in her hand shatters against the wall behind him. His arms reach up to cover his head. Trying to shield from any falling pieces. In his haste he lets go of the girl. She shrinks against the wall and cowers there in a crouch.

When Taeyong looks back up at Eunjin she’s walking toward him, a crowbar tight in both of her hands. Eunjin brings it above her head as she closes the distance. Her body is shaking with rage. She brings the crowbar down but it swings against empty air as Taeyong jumps to the side at the last moment.

Eunjin turns around like an enraged bull that has missed the matador’s cape. The crowbar is gripped so hard in her hands that her fingers have turned white. Her short red hair falling into her face and her back is hunched as she charges at Taeyong again.

He barely manages to scramble on his knees away from her death blow.

Now that he’s on his knees, Taeyong feels much more steady. Beside the fact that his head is still spinning. He hurries once more away from Eunjin’s wildly swinging crowbar.

How’s he supposed to get the upperhand and beat her? He can’t even get to his feet at this rate. Taeyong looks back at Eunjin. Although she’s almost steaming in rage, her movements seem sloppy and fuddled.

Eunjin pauses for a moment. Her chest heaving. She shouts something back to the girl crouched in the corner behind her. Taeyong looks back into the small eyes of the girl as she scrambles to her feet. She slides against the wall and past Taeyong and Eunjin. Once she gets past them she hurries into the hallway behind Taeyong.

That had to be where Ten is. Taeyong doesn’t even care about fighting Eunjin anymore. He just wants to get down that hallway. 

Eunjin has other plans. Taeyong turns his attention back toward her just as the crow bar comes sweeping a hare's breath away from his face. She takes another step forward and swings again.

Taeyong has nowhere to go to escape. He reaches forward with his unbroken hand. His arm jolts as the crowbar hits his hand. Taeyong’s fingers close around the crowbar before Eunjin can pull it away.

Eunjin stands there as she almost has a fit. Like a five year old who just had her favorite toy taken away. She lets go of the crowbar and moves on to another weapon. Which is everything in reach.

Using the crowbar, Taeyong tries to block the flying projectile. Soon Eunjin runs out of things to throw and comes at Taeyong with her nails flashing.

Eunjin’s nails scrape against Taeyong’s arm as he twists to grab her wrists. He gets a hold of one hand but the other one reaches back to scratch at him again. The look in Eunjin’s eyes is wild and sad. She looks mad, absolutely insane, and Taeyong can’t help but pity her.

She’s shouting something and trying to twist her hand out of his while trying to scratch him with the other arm.

Taeyong looks around him for anything to hold her down, anything to tie her up with. His eyes fall on the crowbar he had dropped next to him. He didn’t want to resort to violence but he doesn’t think he has a choice.

He’s afraid if he starts to hit Eunjin that his rage will take over and he won’t be able to stop.

Eunjin’s arms still scratch at him and he pulls his arm back to reach for the crowbar which is just out of his reach. Just a little further. He reaches his arm as far as he can. He has to get the crowbar, he’s doing this to save Ten.

Taeyong grasps the crowbar in his broken hand. He ignores the stabbing pain as he lifts the crowbar and swings it round to Eunjin’s head. 

There’s a hard thunk before Eunjin crumples in front of him.

Taeyong lay there on the floor for a moment trying to catch his breath. His broken hand is throbbing and Taeyong realizes he is still clutching the crowbar. His hand releases and the crowbar clatters to the ground.

Eunjin’s form lays in front of him. Taeyong quickly reaches over and puts his fingers in front of her nostrils. She’s still breathing.

Quickly he shoves her away from him.

Taeyong struggles with his good hand to get to his feet. His arm is bleeding.

Ten.

He has to find Ten.

Taeyong stumbles into the hallway. He pulls himself forward. His only thought is getting to Ten. As he walks the hallway seems to grow longer. There’s no end. He wasn’t going to make it. 

He has to pause and shake his head. But something’s up. He isn’t able to think as clearly now that all his adrenaline is drained away.

“Ten.” He whispers even though he can’t hear. It’s a gut reaction to say Ten’s name with his own lips. He walks forward again and pushes open the door.

Inside the room is bare except for a single chair. Pictures litter the walls and the floor. But Taeyong doesn’t care about anything other than the person sitting in the lonely chair. Taeyong shuffles his feet forward the last couple steps before he falls in a heap at Ten’s feet. “Ten,” he whispers again.

Ten’s hunches form doesn’t move. He doesn’t stir or acknowledge Taeyong at all. Taeyong starts to worry.

“Ten?!” he says louder. “Ten?! Please be okay, please be okay.” Taeyong grabs Ten’s face in his hands. He can’t believe he’s actually here and that Ten’s beautiful face is in his hands.

Ten’s face looks swallow and pale. His eyes are closed and his head is heavy in Taeyong’s hands.

Taeyong’s heart starts to race again as Ten continues not to wake. He looks down at Ten’s hands which are bound to the chair. Taeyong sets Ten’s head down and starts to untie all the bonds. Please be okay, please be okay. The thought runs through Taeyong’s head on loop.

After he unties both Ten’s hands and feet Ten slumps forward off the chair into Taeyong’s arms.

Taeyong grabs him and holds him in his arms. His hand is cupping Ten’s face. Taeyong just sits there holding Ten. He’s still breathing but Taeyong just needs him to open his eyes.

Taeyong looks up and around himself. Sitting against the far wall is the girl who had attacked Taeyong earlier. Taeyong instinctively pulls Ten closer to him and reaches out his hand. He doesn’t know how but he is going to protect Ten. He isn’t going to let anything come between them ever again.

She just sits there staring at Taeyong, and he stares at her, waiting for her to make a move.

Something moves below him and Taeyong tears his eyes from the sitting girl back down to Ten.

He watches as Ten shifts and slowly opens his eyes.

Thank heavens he’s okay, thinks Taeyong. “Hey, you. Long time no see.”

Ten’s eyes take a moment to focus before he whispers something and closes his eyes again.

Taeyong shakes him softly till his eyes open once more and he stares up at Taeyong. Taeyong tries to talk again. He glances up at the girl before looking back down at Ten, “We need to get out of here. Can you walk?”

Ten nods slowly. His eyes turning cloudy. He works to sit up and Taeyong tries to help him to his feet.

Taeyong takes the ropes that had been around Ten and takes them to the living room where Eunjin is still passed out. He crouches down to tie her up. As Ten enters the room he stares between Taeyong and Eunjin with a confused look on his face.

Taeyong turns his attention to tieing the knots when he feels a hand on his shoulder. As he looks up Ten says something to him. Taeyong tries hard to read his lips. He doesn’t want to tell Ten that his hearing is gone, yet. “What?”

Ten repeats himself and Taeyong almost thinks that he is asking ‘you’re alive?’.

Taeyong nods. “Yes. I’m here.” He stands up. Trying to keep his balance as best as possible he looks into Ten’s eyes, he still can’t believe that he is looking at Ten again. That Ten isn’t hurt badly or dead. Taeyong searches Ten’s eyes, waiting for him to say something more.

Slowly a light starts to shine in Ten’s eyes again. His lips turn up into a small smile. Ten reaches out and wraps his arms around Taeyong. Clutching Taeyong tightly as he holds him.

Taeyong can’t help but press his face into Ten’s hair as he smells it, letting it finally settle in that Ten is in his arms and he is safe from Eunjin now.

All too soon Taeyong makes himself pull away. “Let’s go.”

They step over Eunjin’s unconscious form and out of the room.

Slowly they make their way down the stairs and out of the large run down building.

Taeyong tries to keep himself steady but the days are catching up to him and he no longer has the willpower to keep standing. The edges of his vision are fading out.

Without realizing it Taeyong falls to the pavement. He looks up to the sky and the form that huddles over him. Ten. Ten’s shouting something.

There’s nothing more he can do. His vision closes off and the world goes black once more.

**Author's Note:**

> the unrevised version is posted to wattpad


End file.
